Howling
by Sueona
Summary: One night ruined him, but he had to find something within his world. He just might have found it but is he ready for it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Smex, AU, OOC (maybe), surprise warning (just got to read it to know this warning)

Pairings: ?/? (guessing game)

Summary: One night ruined him, but he had to find something within his world. He just might have found it but is he ready for it?

Notes: Hello readers. I'm doing some writing again when I can find some time. It took a while for me to write up this chapter. Also if people wish to check out another AU from me, look into Bodyguard. I swear that AU does get better. Here is another AU. I can't spill too much information since it would ruin the story. Take a chance and read. Also it is one POV and please tell me what you think; comments help me write more.

The night was crisp as he headed toward the bar that he went to which no one knew about. His friends were not around to comfort him tonight. It had been a week and he hid away from them all. Tears were ready to roll down his face, but he pushed them aside as he entered his gate-get-away. He had to forget that night. He had to stop feeling lost within his world. He had to find more to life now that he lost everything. He sat down on a stool and ordered his favorite drink. He wanted the memories to disappear for good. He wanted to drown his grief away. He drank his drink in one sitting and told the bar tender to keep them coming. He felt his world spin as memories played in his head.

" _Get out of here."_

" _I'll protect you."_

" _They will understand."_

Those words spoken meant nothing to him any longer since all he heard that night was a loud bang and his world disappeared in a blink of the eye. He was alone again, feeling each second take away from him what he needed the most.

The memories snapped away as a large hand slid across his shoulder. He turned his head to tell the person to back off, but his mouth was left hanging as he stared at the stranger before him. The black hair was sleek back and every piece was in perfect place. The man was about six or seven inches taller than him. The suit showed off every piece of muscle on the man, showing the world he was confident and prideful. Everything screamed danger but the eyes sucked him in. Bright gold orbs stared straight into his hazel ones, studying him.

His mind snapped out of the daze as a smooth voice spoke, "Lost?" He didn't understand why he leaned into the hand that moved toward his cheek. It was warm and the question brought up the memories once again that he wished to disappear for good. He pulled back, answering sadly, "Yeah." The man took a seat next to him, ordering some kind of drink and making sure the bar tender knew the drinks were on him. It wasn't a big deal since the drinks in this run-down dive was cheap. He raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Why come here when you look like you are worth a million dollars?"

Those eyes turned toward him, laughing silently at him which made his blood boil. He didn't say anything or even glare. He wanted to know details. He drank his beer waiting for the answer. The man lit up a cigarette as he replied, "Worth about ten million but this is a place no one will find me." It was the same as him. The man wanted to get away just like him, but he doubted he wanted to be alone due to death. He laughed bitterly. No one was like him. No one at all. He was truly lost.

The man leaned toward him as he ran his finger around the glass and whispered, "Sometimes being lost is good." He turned his head, feeling the warm breathe against his lips that made chills run up his back. Those eyes held knowledge but they were cold at the same time. It was like nothing could bring this man down because those eyes could read everything in seconds. He pulled back and mumbled, "Lost is not for me."

The stranger nodded his head as he waved over the bar tender. Two shots were pushed in front of them. Any other day, he would decline, but he wanted to be free from the memories that haunt him. He drowned the shot watching as the gorgeous man next to him did the same thing. The strange ran his finger across his cheek, catching his attention with smooth words, "What is your story?" He understood the meaning. _Why was he here alone?_ He muttered so softly he wasn't sure if the other man heard him, "I lost someone close to me."

" _I'll protect you."_

" _They will understand."_

Words that was worthless. He was protected at a cost; the life of the other. It hurt deep in his soul. A shot was pushed toward his shaking hands. He turned his head in shame as he realized the stranger was seeing his tears of grief. Fingers brushed them away, making him feel even more shame. He shot back, "I'm not weak." The man leaned toward him, making him dizzy as a sweet scent circled him, speaking soft words, "There is nothing weak about grief." He took the shot, drowning it to get his head straight. The stranger was driving desire within his veins. He knew the risk about nearing someone. Could he take the risk? He turned his head toward the man as he was drinking his beer, staring at the man.

The spell was broken when the man said, "I lost someone close to me long ago." He snapped his head to the side feeling the shame of looking at this man with lust. The words spoken were sad but there was no change in facial expression. Another shot was pushed in front of him. He knew he should say something. He knew he should decline more shots but no words came to him and his hand grabbed the shot. They were both lost tonight.

Shot after shot plus beer and he knew he was out of it. He stood up, falling right into a strong chest. He laughed at his foolish behavior. He was always careful but tonight he let loose. The man wrapped his arm around his waist, keeping him from falling. Words caught his attention, "Let me take you home." He looked into those gold orbs that melted him deep inside. He asked, "Is your meaning naughty?" The man's lips rose up into a smirk that made his stomach flip and desire fly throughout his entire body as the man answered near his ear, "Maybe it is an offer." Without thinking, he gave his address quickly. He wanted to melt away from the night. This stranger was offering him some fun for the night, and he was going to take it.

The car sitting in front of the bar showed the money the stranger had but his mind was far gone about riches. The door was opened for him and he slid inside without giving more thought about the risk. As the car roared to life, he became daring and slid his hand over the strong leg, running his fingers over the hard muscle. Gold eyes glanced toward him, daring him to go further. He smirked back. No one he ever met had his sex desire and drive. He craved it more and more. He stopped his mind going back to memories as he ran his fingers toward the clothed cock. He was hoping his bold move would not get them into an accident on the way to his apartment. Tonight was freeing his wild soul with a man he didn't even know his name.

He was ready to pull his hand away to make sure they did not get into an accident but the large hand cupped his and pushed it toward the throbbing cock within the pants. He chuckled even though the alcohol was kicking within his system. He moved toward the man, whispering into his ear, "Like that huh?" The man did not take a glance toward him as he replied to him, "You have no idea what you are releasing tonight." He chuckled again as he squeezed the clothed cock, hearing no sound or different expression. The only way he knew the man was enjoying his bold movements was what was growing inside the suit pants.

He felt his desire go through the roof as the large hand slid to his leg, teasing him and making shivers race up his back. It was dangerous. It was a risk. It was a thrill. He didn't have that much even though his entire body and soul dreamed of having that moment. He leaned more toward the stranger, humming, "I see you are enjoying your…" His words died into a moan as the large rubbed him right where his body craved.

Before he knew it, there little foreplay had to end as they pulled in front of his apartment. The alcohol was running through his veins, making him dizzy as the door was open for him. His head didn't think of the dangers taking home a stranger for the night. He grabbed a hold of the man's hand pulling him inside the building toward the stairs. He didn't care what a rich man would think of his low income housing. It was a home for the moment until he moved on.

His thoughts stopped again as he was slammed into his apartment door and rough lips sealed his, making sparks flew behind his eyes. It was heaven and hell at once. It was impossible to think straight with this man running his fingers under his shirt and the talent tongue that refused to let him breath right. Oh yes, it was heaven and hell at once. It was shameful to be doing this in the hallway.

He broke the kiss, breathing hard as he tried to open the apartment door with a hand running across his behind and back. He opened the door after the fourth time and pushed the stranger inside. He slammed the door shut with his foot, giving a come look toward him if wanted a treat. Lips sealed his again and he jumped on the man, wrapping his legs around the waist. It felt even better as those lips started to slide down, biting at his neck, making his world spin. His guilty pleasure was biting.

The man broke away from his neck and whispered in a husky voice, "You are a wild person." He stared into eyes that seemed to be brighter in the dark room, flipping on the light as he remarked, rubbing his groin against the man's, "Problem?" The man slammed him to the wall, sealing his lips. His hands were busy gripping the silk hair. It was beautiful and wild. The emotion inside of him was being released.

He broke the kiss, breathing heavy into the man's ear, "To the right would be the room unless you wish to take me here." The man lowered his legs and he whimpered as he lost contract with the heat that was burning his skin. He took off the suit jacket and started to unbutton the shirt. He wanted this man tonight. He wanted to be free and wild which was his nature. The man leaned toward him, pushing the hot clothed groin right into his as he whispered, "I think I could take you anywhere."

The heat was blinding him. He felt it soar throughout his body. The memories were disappearing. The danger was making him pull the man toward his bedroom for a night of bliss. He stepped inside, uncaring what a rich person would think of his small room. Hot lips sealed his as he slowly removed the dress shirt from the strong muscled shoulders. The passion was making him dizzy or was it the alcohol? It didn't matter. This is what he needed and desired.

The stranger pushed him toward the bed as he tore off his shirt. He felt the wildness in the man's movements as hands slid across his heated body. He bit at the lips, trying to gain more of the taste that was so beautifully sweet. He was pushed to the bed with the taller man leaning over his slim form. Danger was pouring all around them but it didn't bother him in the least. He felt a hand shoved down his pants, making him snap his head back and moan, "Ahh. God." The man chuckled into his ear as the tongue filled his head with images.

His passion broke when a question was asked in that deep tone that sounded so sexy to ears, "What is your name?" He glanced toward the man, wondering what was the point of knowing each other names. With that one thought, he revealed his name, "Takaba Akihito." Before he could ask the stranger's name, he groaned deep as the hand twisted inside of his pants which were becoming too tight and uncomfortable.

He begged softly, "Take them off." In seconds, he was nude for those golden eyes to study. He didn't care as long as he got his desire filled for the night. Lips slowly bit down from his neck to his chest. He snapped his head back as one of his nipples were sucked into the warmth and the other was twisted by fingers.

The man leaned up making him realize that only one person was nude. It wasn't fair. He slowly moved up and toward the stranger. The man tilted his head to the side as he slid his hands across every toned muscle on the man's chest. It was making him drool with hungry. He pulled the belt and unsnapped the button. The man's rough lips turned up almost like a smile but it was cold and calculating. It didn't bother him in a bit. He slowly pulled down the zipper, not gaining any sound but their breathing. He swore his heart was beating so loud that the stranger could hear it as he slowly made tracks down the tone stomach to the hidden treasure.

The man grabbed his hand shaking him out of his haze and shoved both of their hands down the pants. He touched and felt the hard large cock, making his head spin. He never had that size before and wondered how bad his walking will be the next day. The man shook him out of his thoughts as he moved his hand to wrap around the cock. His mouth watered again as the sweet scent circled him. He pulled down the pants and boxers in one go.

The man chuckled darkly as he pushed him back to the bed and leaned over him. The man was beautifully dangerous and he liked it way more than he should for a one night stand. Akihito tried to pull the man closer. The man gave into his demands, closing the small distance between each other.

Sparks flew within his eyes as he felt the burning heat of both of their bodies. Hands, tongue, and nails ran across his body, making him unable to think clearly or to get more involved in the act of passion. Groans, hisses, and pants were heard within the room, but it was only him. It was like the stranger could last without making a sound. He knew some were like that but he liked to be vocal during the passion and lust. To him, it made it more heated.

The man slowly licked at his opening, shaking him to the core. He has never had this experience with anyone. No one was making his blood boil within his veins. His toes were curling as his body moved back and forth. His fingers dug into the sheet beneath their bodies while his hands twisted the sheet. His voice was getting louder by the second. Every other sound was blocked from him.

The man lead up and he buckled his hips the moment he felt the large cock right at his opening. It was time and he was dying to have all of it. Golden orbs stared at him, waiting. He buckled his hips again only to have large hands pushed them down. He moaned, "Do not teaseeeee. Not tonightttt."

The man gave a smirk toward him as he gained his wish. He grabbed a hold of the strong back, digging his nails into it. He was still careful of his world. He was no fool. He knew the risk was more than he could handle. He moaned as he felt completely full. His breathe came out in pants. The man's hands were busy making him forget the pain that came with binding each other together. He felt his head swim into bliss.

A pace was set that was wild and fast. It was beautiful and it was driving his lust further than it ever did before. The man was still silent except some deep pants near his ear while he was sure his neighbors were going to give him crazy looks tomorrow by his voice. There was no denying what was happening in his apartment at all. The man whispered, "Wild." He didn't care what the stranger said. It was finally happening for him. He has dreamt of being this wild in bed for a long time and found it at last.

A hand swept across his dipping cock that made him snapped back, groaning into the air and panting heavy. It was heaven and hell again. He twisted the sheets as the pleasure was building within his body. It was hell when the stranger would slow down and there was nothing he could do about it. His hips thrust forward with each thrust. The pleasure was blinding him. He panted, "Fas…ster." The wildness of this binding was driving his mind to a mess. It didn't bother him since this is what he needed. He needed to forget something and it was working. Nothing was entering his mind except the pace.

His mind was going insane while the pace was wild. It was prefect; something he wanted, but impossible to keep. He shut everything out of his mind as the pace picked up. The teeth marking him made his entire body shake in desire. He wanted more of this lust and passion. He grabbed the strong back, feeling more of the burning heat. He was so close. With two more strokes, he saw fireworks as he come over the edge with a loud moan. Two more thrusts and he felt the seed of the stranger hit deep inside of him.

The man leaned on top of him. He wanted to keep the burning heat and sweet scent around him all the time. When the stranger pulled away and sat on the edge, he questioned, "Regret?" The man turned his head toward him, making him feel he was being studied for something. That something was a mystery to him. He tilted his head, waiting for an answer. The man leaned toward his ear, whispering, "I never have regrets."

Before he could say something, the man asked him, shaking his thoughts further apart, "Where is your shower?" The night of wildness was over. He pointed out the door, mumbling tiredly, "Down the hall." The man looked at him again and left the room completely nude. He wanted to laugh but his eyes felt so heavy. His desire will never be fulfilled. He would be left alone to his own thoughts again; in his own world. He closed his eyes, knowing he had no regrets either; not for this night at least. The world was falling to darkness as the silence seeped through his ears.

The next thing he knew was a loud ringing, making his head pound. He raised his hand, sweeping it across the small shelve next to his bed. He rolled over, groaning in pain as he grabbed the damn ringing sound. He flipped open his phone, hoarsely speaking, "What?" There was a small chuckle that sounded calculating and he couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. A sweet smooth voice spoke, "I was calling to let you know I am coming over in a little while to make sure you are fed. Need anything?" He felt his head swim in pain and answered, "Pain killers." She laughed again as the phone line went dead.

Before he could do anything else, there was banging at his door and yelling. He rolled over the bed, grabbing his shorts. Slowly hopping them on as he walked to the door. He didn't need his neighbors screaming at him more than they will be. He slammed open the door to be face with his two friends, Takato and Kou. They held worried looks on their faces. Guess it was because he was gone for a whole week. He dear them with everything but sometimes they were too much. He let them walk inside for their faces turn into horror.

He slammed the door, questioning, "What?" Takato pointed at his body. He looked down, remembering the night of passion. There were love marks all down his body. He looked back at his friends who have supported him through everything. He knew something was going to be said. It was dangerous to be close to someone. It was a thrill though that he craved the day his world changed.

Takato growled, shaking him out of the memories of the night before, "What the hell happened?" A woman's voice spoke from the door way, "Looks like he got laid. If you haven't figured it out, then you are more a moron than I first thought." He turned his head toward the woman who pushed Advil into his hand. Takato didn't get along with his friend at all. Sue that she loved to be called was about maybe two inches shorter than him. Her blonde hair was always down around him, almost like it was white gold covering her. Her bright blue eyes were always cold; dead. She always wore tight jeans and revealing shirt with high boots.

His thoughts were shaken as the cruel laugher asked, "Did the guy leave?" He didn't check but his moved to the door didn't show any clothes on the floor but his own. He shrugged his shoulders as he snatched the water out of Sue's small hand. She laughed again and as she walked to the kitchen, ignoring both Takato and Kou. He believed Kou had a crush on her, but she wasn't interesting and she made her message very clear which gained a heated Takato on her case.

Takato spoke in a worried voice, "Aki, I support you but what if…" He cut him off, "I might have fallen last night but I wasn't stupid." Kou gave a weak smile toward him. He really thought Kou should get over it and find someone else. It wasn't like he didn't dislike Kou but Sue was in her own league; the rich and corrupt. Sue screamed from the kitchen, "Oh my god, Aki you really need someone to take care of you. I swear this milk has been in here for ages." She made a gag sound as he heard the sink start.

He shook his head as he moved toward his bathroom. He needed a shower while the medication worked through his system. He was ready to move on. Last night was only a one-time thing. It all came crashing around him as he entered the shower without caring about the hot water scolding his skin. The man who died to protect him entered his mind once again. Did he betray him last night? Did it matter? Everything he was taught was nothing but a lie. No one would understand. No one would protect them. In the end, everyone was against him. Well, most of everyone. There were three in his house who would do anything to protect him and maybe that was what he feared the most.

After thirty minutes of crying and shaking, he came out to the scent of food. He cracked a smile as he headed toward the kitchen. He entered to see Sue leaning against the counter, glaring at Takato who was sitting across from Kou at his small table. Kou jumped up and hugged him tightly. He pushed the hug away in seconds as he replied, "I'm not weak." The words he said the night before only to hear grief was never weakness. Why were the man's words entering his mind? Why was the man still on his mind?

Sue shook him out of his daze, "You look like you had a good night." He heard her worry in her teasing words. He always saw her like his sister and she saw him like her brother. If he remembered right, she lost a brother around his age a few years back. Kou and Takato gave a worry glance toward him. He sat down, seeing homemade Ramon sitting in front of him. He cheered, hiding his pain away, "Oh my goodness, you know me so well, Sue-san."

She walked toward him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Do not try to get out of it. This time I agree with the idiots. You could have messed up big time last night." He looked into her bright blue eyes. She was the first who found out. She was the first one who treated him. She was the first one who hid him away from the world. She was the one who showed him a whole new world. Kou and Takato found out and held fear for a while, but Sue never did.

He sighed deeply as he spoke, "I got lost last night but I was no fool. I would never be able to handle it. I know this." Takato laid his hand on top of his trying to show him that it was no good. Kou nodded his head like he understood. Sue patted his shoulders, whispering into his ear, "Do not worry. I am behind you forever, Akihito." He glanced toward her as she started to get busy with house work. It seemed Takato and Kou didn't hear her words. She was the one who understood him completely even if she was not part of his new world.

Kou raised his hands like a goof as he yelled, "Let's go out tonight!" He turned his head toward the one who was always cheerful for the most part. Kou wasn't the brightest but he was loyal. Takato held very strong beliefs and always looked out for him and Kou. He started to eat, feeling the warmth seep through him. He was cared for. He had people to fall back on. If this was true, then why did he feel so alone? Why was his heart aching? He even felt like that with his new world. They were friends that could understand his world, but he still felt alone.

Sue remarked lowly but he heard her, "Give him a break to deal with grief, moron." He shook his head while his friends were trying to get him to go out for the night with them. Sue walked to the door way, waving her hand toward him. She didn't say a word while Kou and Takato were speaking to him. He really didn't hear them. He finally spoke, "I'm staying inside. I like to be alone."

Takato sighed, "Aki, you need…" He turned his head, speaking, "I need to be alone." He knew he was being harsh toward his friends, but he needed to get his head straight. They were not there when the man who looked out for him died protecting him. They were not there when he felt fear like never before. They were not there when he was hiding instead of attacking. Yes, he needed to be alone today. He got lost last night and many emotions ran through his body. His soul was broken by the lies he was told.

Takato gave him a fast glare as he stood up and walked out the front door. Kou sighed sadly and patted his shoulder, "Ignore Takato. He thought you would come to us." Kou gave a small hurtful smile as he waved his hand and left him alone in his rundown apartment. Why would he go to them? They wouldn't understand the ripping feeling deep in his soul; the feeling of lost. He leaned back in his chair, muttering, "I know what I have to do but can I handle it again?"

He jumped off the chair, shaking the pain out of his mind. He was going for a walk to think about his next step. He had to get out of the grief. He had to find out what he should do next before he was found. He knew he couldn't handle his own. He proved that already. Grabbing his keys, glancing back at the apartment from the front door, he started to think about leaving behind this place.

As he walked down the stairs, the neighbors gave him dirty looks. He didn't care what they thought of him. He was lost and some part of him healed last night. He dealt with his grief by sharing his bed, shamefully to be honest with himself, but it was the only way for it to heal some part of him even though pain was still there. He walked down the street, ignoring the world while at the same time hearing everyone speak to each other.

He walked around for an hour and still had no idea what he will do. He turned the corner, running right into a person. He looked up to see Ben, who looked shock at him. This was not one person he wanted to run into. He wanted to stay away from them. He wanted to hide away from his failure. Before he could say a word, he was pulled into the small café with Ben ordering them some hot coffee.

He sighed, "I do not need a babysitter." Ben gave a fierce glare toward him without saying a word to him. Ben was around his height with long black hair and brown eyes. The man always wore jeans and a sweater. The smell around him was sickening covered over by the spray the man always wore. He leaned back in his chair as the coffee came. He had nothing to say to Ben. He wanted to leave but his legs wouldn't move. Was he really that weak?

Ben shook him out of his thoughts with a deep voice, "I thought they got you too." He turned his head. They would have if it wasn't for Rin who gave up his own life to protect his. He didn't say anything but moved his hand quickly as Ben grabbed it. He sneered, "Do not try." Not now. It wasn't ready. Ben hissed lowly, "You had someone."

His head snapped and glared at Ben. Ben always tried to be with him. Ben felt betrayed when Rin took him under his wing. It didn't matter as he took a drink of his coffee. It wasn't like he disliked Ben. Ben was a good looking man, but something pulled him away from the other man. Maybe it was too safe for him. Maybe that was the problem with Rin too. Everyone was too safe for him. There was no thrill. His blood and soul called for that thrill.

Ben sighed, "I know it must be rough but it is too dangerous. Please, listen to me." Oh he knew it was dangerous. It most likely was the reason why he did it. There was thrill. There was the scent of wildness that it wanted. He watched people walk back and forth outside. They were too busy to see another world. They feared them. They killed them. He sighed, "He lied." He turned his head to see Ben raising an eyebrow at him to question him further but he had no will to reveal more. There was no peace in their world; none whatsoever. He learned the truth that night.

Ben once again shook him out of his dark thoughts, "Come home." He stared into those warm brown orbs pleading with him to leave the city; to leave everything behind. He stood up, shaking his head as he walked away from Ben. The city life was something that made him feel free. He had to keep that before everything destroyed him.

He walked down the street, sighing as the wind started to pick up. He saw dark clouds looming over the city which made him pull his jacket closer to his body. The darkness praised him. The darkness is what he craved. He was wild and needed that thrill. Everything he was told was nothing but a lie. They didn't understand. They shot and killed Rin. His world was feared by people; plain and simple. There were only a few that he trusted and that was all he wanted right now.

The wind started to pick up stronger than before which made him smell something. His legs refused to listen to his commands as they started to head in a different direction. He felt the wind swirl around, making the smell much stronger than before and it was making it hunger. What was it that was drawing him away from the city and toward the docks? It wanted it. It wanted to taste the smell. He wished he could control everything but his body was moving toward the smell. It was heavenly to his entire soul, craving it. It smelled like danger which he would have ran from with Rin and the others.

His feet kept moving toward one of the warehouses, trying to gain the smell. It made his mouth water. He wanted more of that scent. It was calling to him. It was telling him of danger and thrill. He walked inside without looking anywhere. He had to have the taste. It wouldn't shut up until it had it within reach.

It became calm as his eyes widened to see a man bloody tied to a chair with a few men circle around the man. He took a step back only to be grabbed. He punched out of instinct as he hissed, "Leave me alone."

One tall man chuckled, "Touchy."

The man holding onto him was large and refused to let him go. It was going crazy. He pleaded, "Let me go." He didn't want to hurt people. He didn't care of crime happening. He has seen it every day as he worked as a photographer. He pleaded as he was grabbed by the man tighter, "Let me go. I won't report this. Please." It was screaming but he was petrified.

A voice came over everyone else's which put more fear into his being, "Take him to the office. Boss wants him." He was dragged off to the stairs. He tried to kick and punch but the man was strong. He feared what would happen if it came out to play. He tried again, "Please let me go." He was pushed inside the office. He ran to the door when it was shut to find it locked from the outside.

His eyes dratted around the room in fear. He was caged within four walls, making it feel trap. He couldn't stay here. He had to figure a way out. He felt his pockets, cursing his luck that he left his phone at home instead of taking it with him. He forgot about it since he was trying to stay away from everyone.

It was too late. He fell to his knees, feeling the pain surface from deep inside of him. He tried to breathe right but that was disappearing. New senses were entering his body. It didn't care. It wanted to run wild and free. He groaned as it started to take over his entire body and soul. The pain was becoming greater as it started to come forth.

Within seconds or minutes, he wasn't sure, the door opened revealing three men. He was ready to attack and run but his entire being stopped as he stared at the man in the middle. It was the eyes that drawn him in. Two men stepped forward raising their guns toward him. He growled deep in warning.

"Put them away." The man in the middle stated in a calm and sweet voice. His entire body lit up in desire. He kept his eyes on the man as he took a step forward, passing by the two other large men. Those eyes were staying into his blue ones. They were studying him. The scent clouded his senses. It was so sweet. It was being craved.

He snapped to attention as he saw the man take off his suit jacket, removing the holster and pulling at the tie. He leaned back and down, ready to attack if his being was in danger. His mind was clouding as the scent became more powerful. He growled in warning again as the man took a step toward him. It wasn't giving up so easily.

Before his eyes, the man fell to the knees without saying a word. His blue eyes widened as the man started to go through a process. The bones he heard cracking loudly in the room as his body shivered by the sound. He watched as the man changed before his eyes. The man was bigger than before. Black fur covered most of his body with a gray spot on the top of the head while the man was now on four legs. He sniffed the air as the scent started to become even more powerful directing his movements and making his tail swing back and forth.

That was right; his world was a wolf being. It claimed whenever it wanted to. Standing before him was another of his kind. He doubted that he caused it. The man seemed too much in control and those eyes that didn't change color like his does spoke of wisdom. His brown fur shook in the presence of the power he felt from the other wolf before him.

It refused to listen to his commands as he started to move toward the other wolf in the room. He was a small wolf while the man was large compared to his small frame. It sniffed at the air, circling the other wolf. It wanted the taste. He wanted to stop from going near someone else. Too soon. He sniffed the wolf's fur. The other wolf was just letting him do whatever he wanted to. The two men in the room were far from his mind.

The beautiful sweet scent over took him as he sniffed at the fur. It was strong and his wolf sided wanted it. He went behind the wolf, sniffing, only to hear a low warning growl. His two front paws buckled and he leaned his head down in submission. Those golden orbs glanced toward him and it made his tail move one side to the other side. _Alpha, for sure._ He thought to himself as the other wolf came toward him to sniff him. They were checking each other out, studying the other to know the right or wrong move.

He let it happen. Those eyes told him that he would not be harmed. They were wild just like that night when he took this man home to share his bed. The danger was in the air, making his entire body and fur feel desire. He wanted more of the scent. He wanted it wrapped around him. He kept screaming at himself for letting this happen. He wanted to growl and hiss for his stupidity. He couldn't handle this at the moment. He just lost his alpha. Where was that thought when he took this man home and shared his bed? It wasn't the same. He didn't know the other was like him; knowing his world too well.

He started to whine as the nose touched his brown fur. He couldn't stop himself. He did one mistake that he couldn't handle. Maybe it wasn't so bad at that moment but now it was. The bigger wolf licked at his face, almost like telling him it was okay to grieve. His head moved toward the other alpha. He wanted the comfort. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the other wolf.

Those gold orbs stared down at him with such a tense look that he wondered what was on the other wolf's mind. The wolf leaned down sniffing him, making him want to hide away. In a few seconds, there was a deep growl from the other wolf that he swung up and bit at the wolf's front paw. He scattered toward the fall wall from the other wolf. His senses told him danger and to protect himself.

When he smelled the copper in the air, he whined to see that he hurt the older wolf. He took a step or two slowly toward the wolf. The other didn't move an inch as he started to lick at the wound that he caused. He wanted to know what this wolf was thinking. Why did the other growl at him in rage? He pulled back as the wolf started to change once again. Their clothes were lying in rags on the floor. He pushed himself toward the wall as he saw the man that shared his bed standing there in all his glory.

The man ordered, "Get me some clean clothes, Suoh. Kirishima, help me handle the wound." He stared as the two men jump to action. He tilted his head. He sniffed at the air, trying to see if they were their kind too but he couldn't tell. Their scent was powerful but nothing like he desired. The scent that was to his liking was the man who was now putting on fresh clothes. He circled the floor and lay down only to hear, "Come back to your human form." He snorted into the air as his mind answered for only him to hear, _Can't do it._ The man turned his head and stared at him quickly as he laid his head down on his front legs. He wondered why the man was staring at him.

The next he remembered was warmth wrapped around him. He rolled to the side, trying to figure out what he was doing home. He rolled onto the floor, with blankets pooling around his nude body. Memories surfaced to his mind as he wrapped the blankets tightly around him as his hazel eyes dratted around the room to figure out where he was. A deep smooth voice spoke, "You are at one of my offices." He snapped his head to see the gorgeous man leaning against the wall staring at him with those intense gold eyes.

He stood up with the blankets wrapped around him to see golden orbs amused. Akihito hissed, "Give me clothes and I'll be leaving." The man lit up a cigarette as he spoke to him, "Now, why would I do that?" Akihito growled at the man as he approached him keeping the blankets close to his body. The man still held a look of amusement on his face. He poked the man in the chest as he growled, "Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I can't handle my own."

The man leaned toward his ear and the smell was powerful, begging to taste it. The man whispered as the tongue licked around the shell of the ear, "I saw you submit to me so easily." The man pulled back, speaking serious, "Beside you need to eat." He stared at the man like he was insane. He threw up his arms, forgetting about his nude body as he screamed, "Let me go now!" He couldn't do this. He had to get away. He had to think. Did he really want this dangerous man/wolf as his alpha? His wolf side whispered yes while his human side told him to run far away.

The man broke his thoughts as he made one statement that crashed his mind, "I will take care of you since you carry my litter."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Smex, AU, OOC (maybe), MPREG.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: One night ruined him, but he had to find something within his world. He just might have found it but is he ready for it?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments. Keep them coming since it does really help me write more. Merry Christmas everyone too. It took a while for me to write out this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.

The room was starting to spin as he heard those words repeat inside of his head. He couldn't believe it but he knew it was possible. He never thought there was harm to it last night due to the fact that he thought this man was just a human but to see it with his own eyes; the man was a wolf like him. It scared him. He didn't know all the details of what could happen or what he will feel. There was one more thing he feared the most; he was lost in a dangerous world and he had no alpha. He gulped out his words, "What… What did you… you say?"

The man came close to him, picking up the blanket and wrapping it around him. The scent was making his head spin; different than before. It was now making his entire body crave and lust. He pulled back a step only for the man to take a step forward. He couldn't do it. It was too soon. He still held grief. Even if he felt alone within Rin's pack, Rin was kind and did the sacrifice which was giving up his life for him; to protect him.

He was shaken out of thoughts as he ran into the far wall with the man right in front of him. Memories played games with his head, but he couldn't take an alpha. He had to leave and now. He had to find a way to escape. He demanded, "Give me clothes and let me go." The man lifted his tear soaked chin, staring deep into his eyes. There was no emotion on the man's face. It was hard to see what the other man was thinking at this very minute.

The man leaned toward him and whispered into his ear, "Asami Ryuichi." He blinked his eyes as the man pulled back. He tilted his head, getting more confused by the minute. He asked dumbly, "Huh?" The man walked toward the desk, stating, "That is my name and use whenever you are in trouble." He was being protected. Of course, it was only because he carried a litter.

Clothes were tossed to him as Asami sat behind his desk, lighting up a cigarette. Those eyes were watching him closely as he started to dress. It was nerving but at least the man backed up some; giving him space. He felt warm and the sweet scent was marked on the clothes, reminding him he had to leave to clear his head. His wolf side told him to jump Asami and stay within protection.

He glanced toward the door and wondering how fast he could outrun everyone. The man didn't make a move toward him as he inched toward the large wooden door. Those golden eyes kept staring at him, studying him. He wanted to know what was on Asami's mind. He didn't know if he should say anything as the door open in front of him. A large man with glasses glanced toward him but bowed his head at him. It confused him and it was more reason to leave.

Asami spoke, "Need anything, come to Club Sion." He glanced away from the guard to look at the alpha male. His head was spinning. He didn't need to be here. He dashed out of the door, down the stairs, and out of the warehouse. He kept running as he moved from right and left to get away from the craving scent. The wind was mocking him as well as the clothes, making him feel the scent would always be on him.

 _No!_ He screamed inside his head. He couldn't let it happen again. It was way too soon. He would break apart. He had to run from the wolf's side for the moment. Tears started to stream down his face as his world was going upside down with a few words. He didn't know where he was going; his feet just kept moving away from the other human/wolf. He had to be away from him. He needed a clear head.

He leaned down, trying to catch his breath as he glanced toward a tall building. He gave a small smile to see that he went to one place he knew he would be safe and no one would push him around. The building was old but had a bright spot within the city. He climbed the stairs as a couple people looked like he was dirt. The person didn't seem him like dirt and that was all that mattered. He entered the building ignoring the high class people sitting at their tables. He only came for one reason; to escape.

A waitress waved her hand and spoke in a calm tone, "She is upstairs in the office, Aki. You came at a good time." He smiled toward her and moved toward the stairs that would lead him to the person who would do anything he asked of her without question. He climbed two stairs at a time. He had to catch her before it got busier. He knocked on the office door to hear a come in. He entered to see Sue behind her desk, looking down at files that piled up her desk.

The room was cozy even if everything in the room must have cost a fortune. He was sure Sue didn't buy one thing in her office, but the men in her life did. He didn't agree with her going after rich men and tossing them to the side, but it wasn't his place. After all, she never questioned him about his choices. She understood him when no one else did.

Sue asked without looking at him, "What did those idiots do?" He flopped onto the couch. It wasn't his friends this time. It was his stupid mistake. It was his wild side that wanted to feel true passion that has put him in a bind. Sue finally glanced toward him, setting down her pen as she looked with concern. He leaned his head back. He was sort of tired of being study.

He finally got words out of his mouth, "I need you to do a favor for me and no one must know." Sue walked toward him and sat next to him, taking his hand into her small one. It was comforting. He whispered, "I need to know every detail about a male wolf having litters." Sue didn't say a word or give him a weird look. She only nodded her head toward him. He leaned his head on her shoulder as the sobs came out full force. He couldn't stop them. He couldn't figure out what his next move should be like always. He never knew what to do with his life. His family died which no one but Sue knew. Takato and Kou thought they were far away and not on speaking terms. He sighed, "I trust you, Sue."

He sobbed for an hour straight with Sue not moving from the spot next to him. She did not ask one single question. It was comforting as she finally moved to her desk. She sat down, glancing toward him for a second as he gave her a smile. He felt a little better but still his mind was a mess. He stood up, catching the box of tissues thrown at him. He laughed as he felt foolish being near this woman who most people thought was his wife, but both of them only saw each other as siblings. He wiped at his eyes and nose as he sat back down. He listened to Sue click away on her computer.

He spoke, "No one can know about the request I asked." Sue glanced toward him and finally asked, "Are you?" He turned his head to look out the window near the right side. He didn't know what to say or not to say. It wasn't Rin's litter, no part of him. It was impossible for it to be Rin's since they always used protection when they bound to each other. He moved his hands against his pants as he kept quiet. Sue sighed, "I'll try my best to find out information for it, Aki."

He stood, speaking, "I owe you but I got to run." Sue nodded her head without saying a word to him and he smiled peacefully at her. He went out the door and out of the restaurant. He felt better and calmer. He sniffed the shirt, smelling the sweet scent. Now, it didn't bother him. His heart was still torn apart. His emotions were still haywire. He still didn't know what to do. He run down the street, trying to feel free from the binds that kept him caged.

As he got to his apartment, his heart sunk deeply as he saw a man from the warehouse leaning against a dark color car. He was the blonde man who grabbed him. He didn't understand why he was there but took a few steps toward the man. The man bowed his head like the one who had glasses did. He asked, "What are you doing here?" The man raised his head and looked at him like he lost his mind. He glared at the tall man uncaring the danger that he could put himself into. He demanded, "Tell me now!" The man sighed deeply, "Asami-sama wants to ensure that his litter will be protected. I am Suoh, a guard for him and my duty now is to keep an eye on you."

He hissed as he poked the man in the chest, "I do not need a babysitter." He gained a raised eyebrow but no words were directed at him. He threw up his arms, huffing loudly as he went back to his apartment building. He went inside seething as he realized that a man who didn't even know him thought he was a danger to his litter. He laid his hand on his stomach, sighing as he realized that he claim them his. He felt more at ease about carrying a litter without knowing all the details. It still bugged him since it was a part of someone other than Rin. He felt like he betrayed Rin and the pack. It was different when he thought he slept with a human since it didn't cause any problems with the pack.

As he unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside, he leaned against the door as it closed. He felt the pressure inside him again. Rin wouldn't leave his mind. The pack was waiting for him. What would happen if he went back there? He was sure they would have a new alpha. He pulled the shirt to his nose, taking in the scent that it liked and desired. He threw up his arms, yelling at himself, "Damnit! Get him out of your head!" It was dangerous and Rin would have yelled at him for thinking about this man.

His thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. He pulled away, not knowing if he should answer it or not. He wasn't in the mood to be around his friends or anyone from the pack. He took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood a person he was trying to hardest not to see. Itou walked passed him without saying a word or be welcoming inside. He shut the door, dreading this talk for a whole week. He wanted to hide away from everything for a while. Then, there was the matter of being with another.

"Your scent is different." Itou remarked, shaking him out of his thoughts and realizing that he had clothes that did not belong to him on. He laughed it off as he moved toward the kitchen asking, "Care for something to drink?" Itou answered, "Do not trust anything you have in your fridge." Everyone knew he was bad at taking care of himself. Rin usually made sure he was on track and Sue always came week by week to stock up his fridge. He chuckled, "Sue was around the morning."

"Don't trust her." Itou told it straight as he sat down with an orange juice for himself. He glared at the other man. He drank some of the juice as Itou once again remarked with a question mark over head, "Your scent is different?" He wasn't sure what to say to it. He didn't want to reveal his betrayal. Even just sleeping with a human was bad enough but another alpha shortly after the death of his alpha was sinful.

Itou stated, "Ben said you were with someone. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that. Going to a human is pitiful and it would not bring anything good. Humans do not understand us." He laughed bitterly, "Rin would have put you to the ground if he heard you say that." It was Itou turn to glare at him, but he didn't mention anything else. He felt a warm hand sweep his brown hair out of his face for him to stare straight into dark green eyes. Itou was a strong man and wolf, but he never drove a part of him to follow Itou. He pushed the hand away as he finished his juice. He would need to find healthy food. The person he was going to turn to was Sue and only her.

Itou shook him out of his thoughts, "Rin and I might have our disagreements but I respected him. Did you?" It was cold that drove a knife to his heart. He stood up only to have his arm grabbed. He stared into those dark orbs, hissing, "Get the fuck out of my home!" Itou stood up, backing up into the wall as the man stated, "Humans will never be our allies. That is what I always disagreed with Rin. We should not mingle with them. Never." Akihito pushed the man back, pointing to the door as he heard footsteps coming toward his door. He hissed once again, "Get the hell out of here." Itou walked to the door, speaking one last order, "Come home."

There was a knock at the door as Itou opened it. He almost fell to his knees when he saw those gold orbs staring straight at him. Itou demanded, "Tell the fool to leave you alone. It was one night and will be the last." Itou walked out the door as Asami walked inside. He leaned against the wall, shaken from everything that happened. His pack wanted him back. Of course, it would be Itou who would be the alpha of the pack now.

He finally found words, "Leave me alone." Asami shut the door as he walked toward him. He was ready to lose control as rough lips sealed his, claiming him. Last night it was beautiful that happened between them but now he was in a bind and didn't know what to do. He felt arms wrap around him and the scent was taking over his senses. He whispered, trying to hold it together, "I belong to a pack."

Asami's words haunted him and sounded so possessive, "You carry my litter. Leave them." He slammed his fists against the strong chest as he flipped out, "I can't just up and leave them! They protected me since I was turned! They are my… are my… are…" Asami promised, "I will let your wild side free." It wanted that freedom. He leaned his head against the toned chest, trying to stop his other side winning. Why did Asami come?

He pushed away and asked, "Why are you here?" Asami leaned against the wall where he was standing as he paced before the man. Asami finally answered, "To distract." He was confused and once again asked dumbly, "Huh?" Asami kept his face calm without a trace of emotion and didn't say anything more to it. He paced before the room, feeling his entire soul at ease. That only happened with Sue and he never saw her as anything but as a sister. Why was it at ease? Why was he at ease?

He ordered, "Leave. My…" Asami grabbed him and pulled him close as the man stated calmly and coldly, "You carry MY litter." He stared into raging golden orbs that made him melt inside. It wanted more. He leaned up and without thinking sealed those rough lips that made his desire come true last night. He was pushed to the wall as the alpha male was taking lead and it went straight to his cock. He couldn't fight at the moment. It wanted more of its desire.

Fingers trace his spine and he broke the kiss. Shivers raced up his legs to his back. He felt his entire body light up in fire as those eyes stare straight into. As hands pushed up the shirt, he lifted his arms to let the man do whatever he wanted. He talked some sense without stopping the large hands feel up his heated skin, "I shouldn't be doing this." Asami leaned toward his ear, biting at it as he whispered, "I told you I have no regrets and I don't think you do either." He moaned lower as lips descended down to his neck. His head pushed against the wall as the heat was building inside of him. He should put a stop to it but his wolf side was not letting him push this presence away from him.

Rough lips started to go down, making his blood rush downstairs. He groaned as he gripped the black hair. He groaned, "Asa…ami." It sounded so heavenly on his lips. It seemed Asami liked it as he sucked one nipple into his mouth. That tongue and mouth could do anything to him at the moment even tell him to give it all up, and he would bow down and agree.

Asami leaned back up, making him whimper for the loss. Those eyes were clouded. They were brighter just like the night before. He wanted to say something but didn't know what. Was this really happening? Lips touched his roughly making him jump and wrapping his legs around the strong waist of the alpha male. The kiss was broken which made him feel loss. He wanted more as he was he was carried to his bedroom.

As he was dropped to the bed with the larger man leaning over his small frame, his wild side kicked in. Everything was passion to him. The man told him that he didn't believe he had regrets about sleeping with him and maybe Asami was right. It was different. It was powerful and wild. He loved every second of it. He quickly took off the suit jacket, noting the man was not wearing the holster on this time. Maybe it was to ensure he wouldn't be scared off. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt, seeing the tan toned chest and abs. It was going crazy with lust.

Asami leaned down, touching their chests together and he couldn't contain a deep moan that escaped his lips. The shirt needed off and he pulled at it until it came off and thrown on the floor. Those gold orbs were so bright. It was beautiful. It looked like they called for him, trying to tell him secrets that were locked behind an emotionless face. He wanted to know.

He leaned up, letting himself free from everything. His wild side was coming to play. He started to kiss up the abs to Asami's chest. No sounds except him came to his ears. He licked up the neck, whispering into the ear, "Tell me you enjoy this." He had to know that this was something. He wanted to know if he was jumping into a world he couldn't handle. Would he be protected? What will happen after he had the litter?

Before the thoughts could make itself stronger, Asami grabbed his face into two strong hands as lips mashed against his, making his head spin. The pressure against his lips almost felt like the alpha male was taking his soul piece by piece. The danger was being told to him, whispering promises to him. He broke the kiss, breathing heavy. Those gold orbs were cold but told him there laid something more.

He threw all thoughts out of his mind, telling himself that he will figure it out later when he was alone. He leaned toward the heat, running his hand across the hard muscles, feeling his mouth water. The sweet scent was engulfing him in heat and passion. He started to kiss the tan neck and Asami was letting him do whatever he pleased. It went straight down to his cock. He ran his finger nails down the back, having hands run across his down back to his behind. As he felt large hands fondle his behind, he bit at the neck groaning into the skin.

There was no danger to making another his kind since Asami was already like him. It was no stopping him this time. He pushed Asami to bed gaining an amused look. He grabbed the belt, unbuckling it and tossing it over his head. He wanted the wild and danger. The thrill was driving him nuts. He has never met anyone like Asami. The alpha male was promising him everything he dreamt of.

A hand rubbed against his clothed cock, making him snap out of thoughts. He wanted more of the passion. He unzipped the pants and pushed down the pants and boxers. They were both thrown onto the floor; left forgotten. He has done this before with Rin but Rin never gave him a thrill. Asami on the other hand was letting him do it but still held power and control. He whimpered as he fell on top of the man, the pressure against his manhood was making his mind cloud. He moaned out, "Whyyyy?"

Asami took his hand away, making him whimper. The alpha leaned toward his ear, whispering, "I get what I want." He didn't understand the words but one look told him to continue or else. His body shivered by those eyes and made him think what would happen if he left the alpha in this state. He was pushed down toward the large cock begging for more attention. His tongue came out, wetting his dry lips. Rin never let him do this and with Asami it was thrilling.

Asami barked out an order, "Do it." He went down in seconds. The voice held such a strong tone that made his entire body shake. It was pleasing. It was thrilling. It drove him crazy. He had to stop comparing Rin and Asami but his mind wouldn't stop. The wolf side was begging him to release everything that he held back for three years. He licked at the tip, sliding his tongue down. He had no idea if he was doing it right but he did hear a hitch in breath from the man beneath him. He slowly took it inside his mouth, scraping his teeth along the length and sucking at it. There was no sound. A few pants and the cock becoming thick told him that there was a response. It didn't taste foul that he thought it would. The musk and sweet scent entered his nose as he moved his head up and down, trying to make Asami's voice rise.

Asami pulled him up and he was breathing heavy. He wondered why Asami stopped him. Was it no good? His lips were sealed before he could utter out a word. He was flipped onto the bed with the large frame engulfing him. Hands ran across his heated skin. One hand started to fondle his cock. He moaned into the kiss as he slowly broke for much needed air. His breath was pants as the heat was going to his head. He moaned out, "Whyyyyy diddd youuuu stoppp meee?" Asami started to kiss his neck, making his head spin.

Asami leaned up, making him whimper in protest. A finger ran across his lips as the strong wolf replied to his question, "I got so much to teach you. You have been caged for too long." His breath came in pants as he sucked in the finger. Promises once again that made his soul long for this alpha. The alpha asked one question that made his body shake in desire, "Are you ready for your first lesson?" He couldn't find his voice. It was feeling the desire stronger than before. What would be the lesson? What kind of wild will he experience?

Asami licked his lips and he nodded his head. Those gold eyes shined within the room, pulling him in like no one ever did before. His hands were placed above his head, confusing him. The alpha ordered, "No matter what I do, keep your hands there and close your eyes. Feel everything with your senses." He gripped the blanket beneath him as he shut his eyes. He was going to do what was told. The dark smooth voice was so tempting.

He felt the pressure against him. Warm hands ran across his chest building pressure on him. Asami's voice rung out, "Let the wolf senses out." He didn't understand what was being asked of him but he kept trying to do what was told. The pants and boxers were taken off of his body, making him whimper with the cold air hitting his nude body. His hands gripped the blankets as he felt a finger slide down his body. It was sparking something different. It felt different. It was more sensitive and made a moan escape his lips. He licked at them since they felt dry. Everything felt ten times more powerful as fingers dance across his nude body. He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to grab Asami.

Asami slowly kissed down his body and he grabbed at the man with his eyes closed only to have his hands pushed back above his head. He heard a small dark chuckle, "No. Keep them there." He didn't understand. Didn't Asami want to feel pleasure too? He let his senses take over. He moaned deeply as he wet lips slid down his body. Asami would take to licking and sucking over his body, making him feel like he was on cloud nine. It was much more than a simple act. It was powerful and caused more sparks through his closed eyes. He wanted more. His body started to squirm as the pleasure was heating him up.

He wanted to rock his entire body against the alpha. He wanted more. The pleasure was driving his mind insane. He let his wolf senses take over as Asami called it and the world was exploding behind his closed eyes. It was so much more intense than just having a binding with someone. It was heaven. It was making him see sparks as lips kissed up his legs, missing the part that wanted to know what it felt like to be sucked and licked.

He groaned, "Asammmmiii." It was a tone of begging. He had to have more. He wanted to know the feeling to be completely falling apart. His body and legs jolted when a lick ran up and down his dripping cock. He moaned and panted as the feeling was so intense, making him wanting to be completely wrapped in the heat. Like Asami could read his mind, the hot mouth wrapped around him and sucked hard. It pulled everything apart. His entire body jolted and squirmed by the feelings of complete pleasure. He totally forgot about keeping his hands above his head as he grabbed the black hair. It was so much. It was pulling him into a world that he thought wasn't possible.

He warned in a moan, "I'mmmm I'mmmmm…" Asami didn't take his warning and he screamed loudly as he released within the hot mouth, "ASAMI!" He fell back to the bed, panting without opening his eyes. There were a bright light behind his eye lids as he came hard. He never felt like that before. It was amazing. His legs lifted above Asami's shoulders. He had no time to think as a thick cock thrust deep inside of him. He moaned softly, "Assssami." It felt wild and passionate.

Without thinking, he opened his eyes. There before him was a dark beautiful man. He saw the danger in those gold eyes. He wanted to take it with him. His hands ran pulled Asami closer as he scrapped his nails down the back. Asami kissed him hard, taking his breath away as he started a hard pace. It was beautiful. It wasn't like anything he ever felt before. His senses were going crazy. He couldn't stop the howl as Asami thrust deep hitting his pleasure spot, making him see sparks. He dug his nails into Asami's waist as the pace picked up and every two or three thrusts, the alpha would hit that one spot.

He couldn't believe it but he was getting hard again. He was moaning, panting, groaning, and howling in pleasure. It was wonderful. He clawed at the back, trying to gain more. The sweet scent was heaven. The pace was hard and rough which turned him on even more. He couldn't get enough. Hands molded against his body, raising the heat in him. His soul was finally feeling some sort of peace.

When a hand wrapped around his cock, it was too late. He couldn't hold on any longer and came with the alpha's name rolling off his lips, "Asami." He fell back to the bed as he felt the warmth shoot deep inside of him. Asami leaned down on him, licking at his lips. It was calm and feeling satisfied.

Asami leaned to his ear, "That was a taste. Stay with me." He closed his eyes, having everything crash back to him. He didn't know what to do. He belonged to a pack. Should he leave them behind? This man was dangerous. He could smell it but it was thrilling. He never had that before. He opened his eyes to see those orbs staring at him. He whispered, "I… I have have to think…"

Asami leaned down, kissing him strongly. When the alpha pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed, Asami spoke deeply, "You carry my litter. I will not let you escape me." He wanted to argue but it was whispering to him to take the demand. It wanted more freedom. Maybe he did too. He felt a hand push away his sweaty bangs as darkness claim him to sleep. He swore he heard footsteps and he wanted so badly to tell Asami to come back.

He wasn't sure how long he slept as he felt a pillow hit him. He jumped out of the bed, only to her a soft voice, "Damn, Aki, put some clothes on." He grabbed his blankets, stuttering, "Ssuue." She turned to look at the chair in the room, raising an eyebrow. He glanced over to see the alpha sitting there smoking a cigarette with a newspaper. Those gold eyes looked at him for a second before he had a staring contest with Sue.

He asked, breaking their staring contest, "Sue, what are you doing here?" Usually, she was busy with the restaurant which didn't let her come almost every day to check on him. She looked at his way, answering, "Well figured you would like a hot meal from the restaurant and also I found some information." He tilted his head in confusion for about three seconds before he realized what he asked from his friend. He blushed madly as she walked out the room, stating she was scared for life seeing him nude and with his lover.

He looked at the alpha, asking, "What are you still doing here?" A black eyebrow rose at him without saying a word. The wolf was ready to submit quickly. He shook his head as he grabbed a towel and headed toward his bathroom while he smelled the food within his house. His senses were keener.

It took him about twenty minutes to get his shower. He was afraid of what Sue and Asami would do to each other. Sue was protective of him while Asami was possessive of him. It was like a war ready to hit the fan. As he entered the dinning area, Asami was leaning against the wall, watching Sue move around his kitchen which wasn't too hard to see within his small apartment. Asami's eyes turned toward him, questioning him. He laughed nervously, "Sue is is well…" Sue cut off of him, "His sister." She set food down and his mouth watered from the smell. It was his favorite too. It was streak, medium rare. He was starving since he forgot about eating lunch.

As soon as he sat down, his face was turned by strong hands. He stared up at Asami to see the cold look. His lips were sealed before he could say a word. When the kiss was broken, he was left breathless. In his hand was a card, and Asami whispered into his ear, "Come in two days or I will drag you there." The alpha stood up and walked out the door. His wolf was going insane, demanding to follow his new master. He wanted to follow the alpha. He wanted to be wrapped in warmth and taste the sweet danger that rolled off the alpha male.

Sue broke his thoughts, "Ben stopped by my office." He turned to look at Sue and asked foolishly, "Huh?" She shook her head as she sat down, touching his hand. Ah, some serious talk now that he was hoping to stay away for a while. What did he expect after going to her office? What did he think she would do when he balled out his eyes to her? He knew he had to have the information before he did anything. He pocketed the card in his pocket. It wasn't time to reveal everything to anyone.

Sue sighed, "I support you, but what I found out about male having litters, I might have to agree with Ben." He turned his head and continued to listen to her words, "If this litter is Rin's, they belong to the pack, Akihito." He knew she was serious because she tended to never use his full name unless she wanted to get something across strongly. He looked away when she spoke words that made it angry, "He is only human. He will never understand." It wasn't true. Asami knew more than anyone realized. Asami was like him. Asami was an alpha. He couldn't tell Sue that. It was risk at the moment. He didn't know what Asami was truly like with humans or for anyone to know the truth might put the alpha in danger. He couldn't take that kind of risk.

Sue shook her head as she broke his thoughts, "I am here even though I think taking a human lover is dangerous, but I think you enjoy it too much." He turned his head toward her, giving her a small smile. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. It was a lot at one time. She pulled back, waving with her goodbyes. He watched her leave his small apartment as he started to eat the streak.

What was he going to do? Itou wanted him to return to the pack while Asami wanted him. He was confused as he finished his hot meal. He didn't know where he should be going. He stood up, ready to find some information of his own. He grabbed his cell and keys, leaving the small apartment behind. He had to have all the facts. Sue didn't know every detail. She believed it was Rin's litter. What would it have been like if he carried Rin's litter? Would he be so bored with his wolf side? Would he have ran or stayed behind? He shook his head as he headed toward the library without caring that the tall man was following him. He was going to gain his answers one way or another. It was the only way for him to decide what to do.

As he entered, an elderly woman was behind the front desk with a warm smile on her face. It reminded him of his family. He waved off her helping hand. He had to find the answers alone. It was too much of a danger to reveal what he truly was. He learned that the hard way. Rin lost his life believing humans would understand. What did Asami think on that subject? Did it matter? His trust in humans was lost except a few that was close to him. Sue was the closest while Kou and Takato were friends, but he didn't tell them everything. Sue didn't even know every detail sadly. He just proved that in a little while ago, refusing to reveal about the alpha male.

He moved toward the back where he knew the books dealing with wolves were. He has been here before to look up information. He grabbed a couple of books and sat in the far back, keeping to himself. No one would bother him. It was the safest place right now. He had to have knowledge about the subject. It was already trying to push him toward Asami. He wondered what he would find out about litters but also he wanted to know about Asami. He shook his head to rid him from the thoughts of the strong alpha. It had to wait. He had to do what was best for the litter no matter what it felt.

He rubbed at his eyes as he kept reading the books. He was trying to figure out his next move. He looked down at the book, almost tripping over the chair as he read about litters with males. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it.

 _Male with a litter can carry up from three to six pups._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Smex, AU, OOC (maybe), MPREG.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: One night ruined him, but he had to find something within his world. He just might have found it but is he ready for it?

Notes: Hello readers. Thank you for all the great comments. Keep them coming. Sorry for the delay but I have been stressing out about stuff and haven't been able to write much. Also I was working on my own story to see if I will have any luck to get it published. Here is another chapter after the long wait. Hope you enjoy.

Akihito went home, fearing what could happen. He read some more information but it was limited. He couldn't bring home the books due to people finding out what he truly was. He learned that humans didn't care for his kind, and they would kill them. He entered his home, ignoring the guard that stopped by the car. He glanced toward the table to see a lap top there that Sue bought him a few years ago.

He tossed his keys and cell to the table by the door. He was exhausted. He still had no clear path. He walked toward the lap top, trying to figure out what he should do. What will it be like to return to the pack? What would it be like to go to Asami? He sat in front of the computer as those questions ran through his head. He knew what it would be like to return to the pack; boring. Asami showed him thrills every step of the way; awaking his wolf more. Was that a bad thing?

He leaned back in his chair as his fingers clicked across the broad by heart. Getting photos paid some of his bills to give him a safe place to live in. He knew it wasn't good enough for the litter. He found out only the alpha could tell and only in his wolf form. He didn't care to change into his wolf form on command. It was difficult and Rin never taught him to do it on command.

Still, he felt like he betrayed everything that he had with the pack. It hurt. It was depressing. Asami was taking away all he knew, washing it clear. It was thrilling. It was dangerous. He wanted more. He looked at the lap top finding more information. He tilted his head to the side as Asami raced through his mind. It told him that the litter could come within two to three months.

He closed his eyes, wondering what he should do. Was this more than he thought about? Oh he was attracted to Asami even before the man showed him his wolf side. The added benefit was the wolf side which he was even more attracted to. The alpha was strong and he saw it in those gold eyes that he would be protected from everything this world shoved his way. He stood up, going to the window. He could also see Asami as a dangerous person. The cold expressions and unemotional face told him there laid danger. Rin's pack has protected him. They took him in when he was alone. Still it didn't want to return. It found its alpha.

Before he could fight against it, his senses were going wild. He heard heavy footsteps and smelled a lot of different foods as voices of his neighbors spoke all at once. He went to the door as it craved the food. He opened the door before a knock could sound, seeing Suoh standing there with tons of food. He tilted his head as the guard walked inside, setting up the food. Before he could question, Suoh answered, "Asami-sama wanted to make sure you are fed good, Takaba-san." He was shocked to hear respect in the voice and to his name. He asked confused, "Why are you showing me respect? You sure don't look like you would respect someone like me." Suoh sighed deeply at him which confused him more. Finally the man told him straight which made his heart skip a beat and his wolf side beg to return to the arms of the alpha, "You are Asami-sama's pack and I will show respect for that." No words escaped his mouth as the guard took his leave from his apartment. What did it all mean? It sounded like he was the only one in the pack.

He sat down, munching down on the food. He didn't care what it was. It smelt good and his stomach told him it was good. It would seem he was feeling the need to keep his pups healthy and fed well. His senses were going wild. It was new to him. He never had these senses before. He glanced toward the computer, reading information while stuffing his face. At least he wouldn't have morning sickness as human women go through. His thoughts were racing wildly as he thought about his pups. It made him feel something different. He wanted to protect them no matter the cost.

His thoughts were shaken as the phone rung loudly within his small apartment. He went and grabbed it. The senses were loud and it was annoying him. He answered on the fifth ring, "What?" "Geeze, Aki, cool down. Takato wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." Kou's voice rang over the phone while he was munching down more food. He mumbled around his food, "Nope." He hung up without saying any other word. He quickly turned his phone off. He didn't want to hear his friends' opinions at the moment. He didn't want to reveal Asami's secret. It didn't want to lose another alpha. Then again, it never felt that strong toward Rin. It followed him because he did.

He leaned back in his seat, staring at nothing. It wanted its alpha. He realized deep inside that he could never return to the pack. The alpha marked deep inside of him. The wolf wanted to be close to Asami every step of the way. He left everything a mess as he grabbed a thin jacket and his keys. His mind told him what to do from now. More important, it wanted what it wanted and there was no arguing with it. He ran out of his apartment, letting the wind glide him through his path. This was the only way for him. Yes, there was still grief. It wasn't that Rin was horrible but something never clicked even though he stayed with him.

His feet kept running. He didn't care if he was out running the guard. He had to go. It was howling in need. He ran around each corner, waiting for them to stop. He had to have it. He needed it like his soul called for it forever. The pack was far from his mind. Itou and Ben didn't know anything. Rin saw it at times. He never told anyone that Rin once told him that he could leave any time he wished. Rin knew that his wolf was not clicking with him. It called for its alpha.

He stopped in front of the tall building. People were lined up waiting to get inside the fancy club. He took a step and then took one back. If he went, there was no turning back. He would have to count on Asami for everything. Was his pride able to handle it? He took a deep breath taking a step forward, listening to his wolf side. It was howling, begging to go to its alpha. He walked up the steps having the guards there give him a dirty look. He pulled out the card Asami slipped him. The guards' eyes were priceless. The guards bowed their heads while opening the door for him. He did wonder how much power Asami held. He saw the glasses guard looking straight at him.

Before he could utter a word, the guard spoke, "Takaba-san, I was told you would be coming. This way." He wanted to speak. He wanted to run back. It on the other hand wanted to run toward the danger. It wanted to submit to the alpha. He shook his head at himself. He made his decision and there was no turning back. He was going toward Asami and never leaving his side. He asked, "What is his well you know like? Do you think they will accept me?" Kirishima glanced toward his way with unreadable expression and no answers came his way. He tilted his head as he was lead upstairs away from everyone in the building.

His thoughts broke as the sweet scent came to him. He was on the top floor with Kirishima standing in front of him. He turned his hazel eyes to the side to see Asami standing there proud and tall. There was someone else shaking his hand and his wolf was getting jealous. He gasped as he realized it was the police chief. He had a few jobs from him. Kirishima kept him hidden and he was grateful for it. He didn't want anyone to know his secret.

Once the chief walked by and out of sight, he felt eyes on him. He turned his head to stare straight into demanding golden orbs. It was beautiful. It made him shake in a good way. It made the desire flare inside of him. He took a step toward his alpha. It was too late. It claimed the right to belong to this alpha. He didn't care what anyone said. He carried part of this man. He stopped in front of the powerful alpha. He was sensing so much at once. He didn't care who was around them. The only thing he could sense and feel was the alpha.

Asami took him inside a large office with a window showing the outside world. It read power. Once he heard the door shut, he leaned against the desk noting that those gold eyes were bright in lust and desire. He wanted to rejoice. He wanted to feel that heat and passion. Rin was good but nothing that it wanted. Asami on the other hand was thrilling, dangerous, and had a great sex drive. He sat on the desk, begging to be taken right there. He didn't care if people could see through the window.

Asami remarked shaking him out of his thoughts, "You look so desirable." He chuckled softly as he leaned back on the desk, uncaring about the papers on it. He replied, "You awoke it." He closed his eyes as he heard the sweet sound of the alpha moving toward him. The other man leaned over him, making him open his eyes. He shivered by the intense look he was receiving. His lips were taken into a wild kiss filled with desire and lust, claiming him all at once. It was calling for him.

Suddenly the door banged open, shaking their passion. He sat up quickly, fearing for the worst. There was a nightmare standing in front of them. Ben stood there, staring at him. He stood up with Asami keeping close to him. He didn't want any harm to his alpha and Ben was good at fighting. He stuttered, "Bennnnn." Ben glared and sneered, "What part don't you understand? You can't…" Asami broke through the conversation, "He can do whatever he pleases and I'll make sure he has that choice one way or another." He felt safe as an arm wrapped around him. It was like nothing could touch him within the strong embrace. It was safe from harm. He finally spoke, "I don't like being followed. Get out of here."

Ben glared more and grabbed him. His wolf was ready to attack as he was pulled away from his alpha. Asami made one step toward him when he hissed. The hand wrapped around his wrist was hurting. In two seconds, Ben was on the floor with his arm behind his back and his wrist released. Kirishima stood there coldly staring down at Ben. He walked back to Asami pleading, "Do not hurt him. Let him go." The tears were starting. He left the pack but he felt the need to protect them still.

Asami stared at him as he repeated his words. Would it do any good? Asami wiped at his tears, speaking, "I usually let nothing in my way but for you I am falling apart. Release him, Kirishima." Ben stood up as he stood in front of his alpha. He couldn't reveal the truth. He spoke, "Leave me alone, Ben." Kirishima replied, "Asami-sama, forgive me letting the fool inside." Ben glared toward the older male as he spoke, "You have family, Aki." He didn't have family. None whatsoever. He shook his head as he made his last stance against everything he knew for three years, "I have no family." Asami wrapped his arm around him as he leaned down, whispering into his ear, "You have me now." His heart was pounding hard in his chest as Ben glared and a small growl escaped those lips. He looked into gold orbs, knowing there was no escape. He looked back to Ben, stating, "Leave me alone!" In seconds, Ben stormed out of the office with Kirishima following.

Asami walked toward the chair behind the desk as he heard the door shut. He walked toward the alpha, sensing rage in the older wolf. He sat on the strong lap, trying to calm down his alpha. He watched as the man pulled up his sleeve to look at his wrist. There was a red mark and he sensed the rage building again. He leaned his head on the shoulder, whispering, "They still need protection." He didn't know why he felt like it was the right thing to defend them. Maybe because they protected him for three years. Maybe because they understood what he was going through when no one else did.

Asami shook him out of his thoughts, "You belong to me and you are my pack." Once again it sounded different when Asami said it. He leaned up, only to have his lips sealed. He was breaking down. He was ready to question everything but his wolf told him to shut his lips and enjoy the passion. It was never like this with Rin; never. He groaned as he was pushed toward the desk with the man rubbing the spot that made him see stars. When the alpha pulled back, he teased, "Never did it in your office before?"

Asami chuckled as he leaned over him. There was no answer, and he raised an eyebrow at the alpha. Before he could utter a word, the tongue danced across his lips. It was heaven. He moaned as the kiss took him to places that made his legs feel like jelly. He squirmed on the desk messing up the papers. It seemed Asami didn't care about the mess as he took full control of the kiss, promising him passion beyond his belief. Fingers ran across his skin under his shirt. There was that heat again that drove him wild.

He pushed Asami to the chair, sitting on top of him. He wanted more. It was too much but not enough at the same time. Asami shared a smirk toward him. Amusement was in the gold eyes. He felt his world spin in the passion. He opened the suit jacket, noting the guns. He froze for a second. He feared weapons. Asami took his hands, looking him in the eye and stated, "I must protect myself and all that is around me." He wanted to know more but was afraid to ask. He felt the heat again as Asami kissed his neck, sucking at it and biting. His mind went out the window as he started to get into the act once again.

He was shaken out of his pleasure as he was picked up. He squirmed a bit as Asami took him to the couch. He moaned as he was laid down and his pants were pulled down quickly. This was a little different. He went to ask a question only to moan loudly as a tongue slid down his length. The heat in that area was messing up his sight and mind. The stars were flashing between his eyes. He grabbed the black hair, pulling and messing it up as the heat engulfed him. His legs shook in the heat. He kept seeing stars as the talent mouth worked on him. He moaned, "Asamiiiii." It was so much and still he wanted more.

He screamed waking his spirit as teeth scrapped up his length. He almost lost it in two seconds. Asami leaned up kissing him to taste some of himself on the tongue. He groaned, trying to pull Asami closer to him. Asami chuckled softly as he went back to his manhood. The heat was making him go blind. He was seeing white and black in seconds. He gripped the black hair as his body moved on the couch. Strong hands kept his hips down as the teasing continued. There were licks, sucks, and teeth. It was driving him insane. He couldn't contain his voice. He didn't care either. Everyone in the entire club could hear him, and he wanted them to. He was marking his alpha too. This wolf was his and only his.

He cut off his thoughts, pleading, "Pleaseeeee, Asamiiii." It was getting too much for him. A hard suck and he lost all thought and spilled his seed into the willing mouth. He panted as he fell back to the couch. His pants were pulled back up and he looked dazed at the alpha. He asked in a sore voice, "Do you…" Asami cut him off, "Sleep, my dear Akihito. Your wild side can play another time." He closed his eyes feeling warmth falling of top of him. He curled on the couch and held the warm blanket close to his body.

He wasn't sure how long he slept as he rolled off the couch. He sat there, hearing nothing within the room. He glanced around not seeing Asami anywhere. He stood up, going to the door. As he opened it, he saw Suoh standing there. He went to ask where Asami was only to be told without opening his mouth, "Asami-sama had meetings. I am here to take you back home." He nodded his head, feeling a little disappointment as he followed Suoh out of the club. He noticed more people were coming inside and giving him dirty looks.

Suoh broke his thoughts, "Do not worry about them, Takaba-san." He glanced toward the guard as he held the car door open for him. He was trying to figure out how the guard knew what he was feeling. Was it on his face plain as day? He slid in, feeling weird getting a ride like he was a kid. He asked as Suoh started to drive, "How long have you work for Asami?" He saw Suoh glance toward him, but the man only sighed. Ah, so he wasn't going to get information about that part of Asami. Did he want to know? Was it better if he didn't know?

The drive back wasn't very long and he waved at Suoh as he went into his building. He hoped Takato and Kou didn't show up. He was also hoping Ben or Itou wasn't waiting for him. He didn't know what to tell them. He made his choice. He had to be with Asami. It wanted him and he had pups to think about. He wasn't sure how the pack would take of him having pups to a different alpha. He opened his door and went inside to find Sue sitting there. He was a little shock since she was dressed in a revealing red dress with nice red high heels. Her hair was pulled up and done nicely. He questioned, "Hot date?" She answered, "It can wait for a moment." He sat down to have a file pushed in front of him.

As he tilted his head, Sue silenced his thoughts, "Ben came to see me and told me your new love life's name." He looked at the file as she went on about the reason he should stay away from a man like Asami. She remarked that he wasn't the type to depend on a wealthy man. He felt the anger building inside of him. He slammed down his hand, screaming, "It's none of your damn business!" He regretted his words in a second as Sue stood up. She only said one word that made his stomach twist, "Fine." He held out his hand as she walked out the door. Flopping back to the chair, he whispered for no one to hear, "I'm sorry."

He felt the need for junk food. He grabbed his keys and headed out of his apartment. He didn't want to be near anyone. He has never raised his voice to Sue. He always stood by her side and she always stood by his. She was just looking out for him. He could have told her the truth and she would have understood but instead he pushed her away. He felt the tears ready to fall. He didn't even care that Suoh was following him closer than before. He entered the store without even waving toward the cashier. He wanted his junk and locked himself in his apartment.

He grabbed a whole bunch of pocky and ice cream. He paid for it without even talking with the young lady behind the counter. He just didn't care that Suoh grabbed the bags from him as he headed out into the harsh weather. He looked up at the sky as he felt the rain pour down. He mumbled, "Of course, it would rain." He kicked at a trash can as he tried to quickly move down the street to his apartment. Once he got there, he told Suoh to come inside since he found it crazy for the guard standing in the rain. Suoh made no comment as they went inside and he started to get dry off. He put on some comfy clothes, grabbing his bags of junk. He heard Suoh sigh. He mumbled around a chocolate pocky, "Do not take that with me. I need it." He made sure Suoh knew to lock the chain on the door and not to open the door for anyone. No doubt Ben went to Takato and Kou too. Why couldn't everyone stay out of his love life? It wasn't anyone's business. He knew what he was doing or at least he hoped he did.

He laid his hand on his stomach, making a promise to protect his pups from everyone. He was willing to shut everyone out if he had to. They needed to be safe from harm. They were part of him and his pack now. He made his decision. Asami would be a great alpha to protect them all. He turned on his T.V. watching some news about the drug ring but changed it after it reminded him of the file that was on the table. He switched back and forth until he found some stupid comedians. He needed a good laugh after his fight. He shoved everything on the table as he curled on his beat up couch. His eyes felt heavy even though he heard his friends banging on the door. When he heard a neighbor threatening to call the cops, he heard the noise disappear but heard his friends talk angrily as they walked away from his door. It didn't matter as sleep called for him.

The next thing he realized was fingers running through his hair. It was comforting and warm. It was pleasant. He wanted to keep it. He groaned a little and moved toward the warmth. He heard a deep voice, "Why were you upset?" He opened his eyes a bit to look at the alpha that was staring down at him. He remembered the fight but he didn't want to say anything about it. He closed his eyes, curling toward Asami's heat. That was it. No words. He couldn't reveal the truth.

Asami broke his thoughts, "I like to know who can gather that much information on me." He froze in place. He didn't like the tone. He couldn't let Sue be harmed. He felt himself be lifted and he opened his eyes toward the man who was known in the underworld. He kept silent. Large hands held his face making him turn to the warmth. He felt the tears as he remembered the fight. Fingers wiped at his tears. Was it about the fight? Was it because no one would leave him to make his own decisions? Was it because he feared what Asami would do to the one person who has always been there for him? He leaned his head on the shoulder, letting all the stress out. He felt Asami tense but he didn't care.

Asami asked as he rubbed his back, "Who?" It was commanding and his wolf succumbed in seconds. He whispered, "Sue." He jumped back off of Asami, pacing the room. He didn't want to reveal her. He looked at the alpha and swore, "I'll leave if you do…" He was grabbed and pinned against the strong body. He felt fear taking over him. He could feel anger. Asami calmed him down with promising, "I am not going to harm her, but never think you can leave me." He curled close, feeling some of his soul calm down. His human part wanted to snap but his wolf was coming out more and submitted quickly.

The silence was killing him. He hated the silence. He leaned his head on the shoulder, asking trying to forget all that happened today, "What is your pack like? Do you think they will like me? Do you have others? I know some alphas have others." He said the last part with a deep sadness. He didn't like to think about it but it could be true. Asami made no remarked but questioned, "How did your old pack act like?" He leaned up, glaring. He hated never to have answers. He crossed his arms, not speaking one bit.

Asami chuckled softly, "I do not have others. I am one type alpha." He raised an eyebrow waiting for the other questions answered even though it did make him feel more at ease to learn of him being the only one. Asami questioned, "What was your old pack like?" He leaned back, sighing. It seemed he had to do some digging to find more information. He closed his eyes, letting the sweet smell take over him. He answered, "It was boring. Ben wanted me but I was with Rin who was the alpha. Itou and Rin always argued. Now, I see Itou point of view. Humans will harm us." Asami replied softly, "You need to learn which humans are your allies and which ones are your enemies." He wanted to ask more questions but Asami sat him down, stating he was going to make them some food. He tilted his head, swearing he caught a scent of great sadness from the alpha.

He started to state, "I'm going to take a sho…" Then everything went blurry. He didn't want it to happen again but it was too late. His clothes were pulling apart as his body was changing. He liked to be away from his apartment when this happened. He whined as the body started to hurt from the change. Fur was covering him and he continued to whimper. A strong voice spoke, "Let it happen. It will hurt less." He turned his now larger head toward his alpha. He let the voice coach him through the process as he started to wag his tail as the pain started to die down. At least, he had someone with him when he turned.

After taking full control of his wolf form, he felt excited as the scenes were going wild. The smells were heightened. The sight was deeper. He ran up to Asami, jumping up on him. Those gold eyes showed amusement and he couldn't stop his tail for wagging from side to side. He smelt such wonderful scent of food. Asami put his paws down as he moved to the kitchen. He bounced toward his kitchen to hope for a taste of food. He felt better than before now that he was in his wolf form. It was good to have someone there who understood the transformation. He put his paws up on the counter trying to see what Asami was cooking.

Asami ordered, "Down now." He jumped down, leaning his body down to submit to his alpha. He growled at the action. He still wanted to fight. He saw a smirk on those rough pleasing lips. He growled again as he circled the alpha. He was trying to get food. His stomach told him he wanted more. He figured it was his pups. He had to take care of them. He heard a noise in the living area and ran toward it. He stopped quickly as he saw Sue standing there with her purse over her shoulder. He backed up, whimpering.

Sue sighed, "Aki, it's all right." He put his ears back as he heard Asami walk out with food. He didn't want a fight between them. He looked between the two to see who he would have to defend. Asami set down his food but he made no move toward it. Sue was staring the yakuza down. He stepped in front of Asami, growling. His wolf was taking over. It wanted to protect its alpha. It wanted to have that freedom with Asami. Sue tossed her purse on the table, remarking, "I have never heard you growl toward me before."

Asami ordered, "Enough, Akihito." He bent his ears down, looking at the alpha. His wolf submitted in seconds as he circled the alpha. Asami pointed to the food and he went toward it ignoring Sue all together. He munched down like he had nothing all day long. He heard Sue sit down and her eyes on him but he ignored it. He glanced sideways to see Asami leaning against the wall. What was going to happen?

Sue remarked, "You do not look surprise to see him in this form." His ears perked up, trying to figure what he should do. He didn't tell Sue and wasn't sure if Asami cared for others to know. He knew deep inside that Sue would do nothing to hurt him, but what about Asami? Asami was in the underworld. He ate more, trying to stop his thoughts going wild. Asami finally spoke, "No, I'm not. It's not the first time I saw a human change into a wolf. It most likely won't be the last either." The comment was good but also vague.

Sue chuckled but stayed silent. He finished his dish, running to Sue. He was done with food. Now he wanted to play. He wanted to be free from all the binds. She smiled toward him and stood up. He followed her like no one else was in the room. She went inside her purse getting a toy for him. He jumped up and down. He heard a growl but ignored it. She tossed it toward the yakuza and he ran to him. Sue spoke, "He likes to play. Being his lover, you have responsibilities now." He heard the woman leaving his apartment as he jumped at the alpha.

Asami replied, "Full of wildness." He tilted his head as the alpha tossed the toy down the hall. His feet felt fast as his four paws went forward to go toward the toy. He was happy that no harm came between the two. He wanted to keep his friends. He trusted Sue the most, but Kou and Takato were close too. They grew up together. He slid as he got the toy. He raced back to the yakuza who was sitting on the worn out couch. He wanted to keep it all. Was it possible?

He ran back and forth for the last he believed twenty minutes. He couldn't believe he was so tired after sleeping almost all day. He jumped up on the couch and laid his head onto the strong legs. He was in heaven as rough fingers went through his fur. It was pleasant and lulling him to sleep. He closed his blue eyes as the T.V. was in the background. Darkness claimed him.

"Akihito."

Who was it that called for him? It sounded demanding. It sounded strong, but fear at the same time. He couldn't see anything in front of him. Where was everyone? He felt alone and scared.

"Akihito."

He wanted to speak but nothing was escaping his lips. He kept running away. He tripped and fell. He pushed himself up and ran again. He heard leaves being trampled on which made fear raise in him. He fell trying to reach up. He caught a glimpse of silver and a form he knew. He saw a silver wolf howling toward him as he continued to fall down and down before everything went black.

He jumped up, feeling the sweat roll down his face. He heard a noise next to him and jump frightened. Gold eyes looked at him in concern as the rough hand swept his bangs out of his face. He was in his room and nude by all counts. He remembered going into his wolf form and Asami staying by his side. Asami asked, "Do you have a fever?" There was a touch of concern. He shook his head, muttering, "Nightmare."

He lay back down, seeing Asami fixing himself up. He asked, "Are you leaving?" Asami walked toward him, covering him up as the voice remarked, "I have business." He didn't want to know what the man meant by that. He rolled to his side, staring into those strong and mature eyes. Lips touched his making his dream go away completely. It was soft and gentle but promises were made into the kiss. As Asami pulled back, he gave a weak smile. The alpha left him to his own thoughts and he just lay there, trying to escape the dream. He could only remember the color silver. What did it all mean?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Smex, AU, OOC (maybe), MPREG.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: One night ruined him, but he had to find something within his world. He just might have found it but is he ready for it?

Notes: Hello readers. Thank you for all the comments. I know this has a lot of smex into it but the plot is coming around. Also comments help me write. I hope you enjoy this chapter which is in Asami's POV. Please tell me what you think.

Asami stared deep into the eyes of a betrayer who was speaking. It was annoying him. He raised the side of his gun, hitting the man in the head with it. The annoying voice was gone for the second. He turned toward his men who stood tall without showing any fear or an inch of emotion. This was his world; dark. He lifted the man's chin up, asking, "What do you think you would gain betraying me?" He pointed the gun at the leg, hearing the plea for the life. He fired, enjoying the smell of copper and the beautiful scream that followed. He looked into the eyes of fear. He leaned down to the ear, whispering, "Please continue. I enjoy the scent of blood." It was his cruel secret that many did not know. He had no plan sharing that world to many people. It would make them run. Ah, the person he didn't want to run was his wild mate. Yes, Akihito was his mate. He would have it no other way. The man pleaded again, annoying him. He shot the other leg, hearing the scream and fear. He questioned, "Who was behind your betrayal?" The man was silent.

Everything went silent as a deep voice spoke from the shadows, "He can't answer you if he is bleeding to death." He pulled away from the man, looking at the man walking out of the shadows. The man was his height with long brown hair that framed his face perfectly. The smooth lips turned into a small smile while the brown eyes saw each secret within his vein. He pulled the trigger the last time, ending the weeping voice that got under his skin. In his world, weakness was the end. He put his gun away, bowing his head toward the man who came to visit. Takeru bowed his head toward him. The times they had before came to mind but he shook it out. He ordered, "Clean the mess up and find everyone he was talking with. I want my answer within an hour." He walked out of the top secret warehouse. He moved toward the car, uncaring the blood straining his clothes.

Takeru slid in and he raised an eyebrow at the man who stayed silent. It was getting on his nerve but he kept silent. He knew this game all too well. It was imprinted in his mind since day one of meeting this man. Takeru tilted his head, remarking, "You are getting better at this, my dear Ryuichi." He ignored the endearment as he fished out a pack of smokes, lighting one up. He let the smoke engulf his inside as he exhaled it out, feeling the muscles ease from the tension. He turned his head, looking out the window as the car drove down the road without being ordered to go. His men knew what he wanted when he wanted it. He remained silent even as it felt a little tense being in the presence of Takeru. He knew the other was studying him, looking for an opening.

In a few minutes, they were at his club in the back way. The door open and he slid out, walking inside without being noticed by anyone. He knew Takeru was following him but he refused to acknowledge the man. He entered his office, drawing the curtains to the window. The scent of blood was still on him, making him crave. He stripped him of his shirt and pants. Kirishima was standing there, waiting for his orders. He tossed the clothes, ordering, "Burn them." Nothing was going to connect him to the death in the night. He cracked his neck and back, still feeling the effects of his business.

Takeru finally spoke, "Still the same. Such strong desire you hold, Ryuichi." He flinched when a hand ran up his back. He pulled away, gaining a look of surprise on the tan face. He didn't explain his reaction as he grabbed the extra pair of clothes he kept at his office in case of these moments. Takeru stated, "You will go insane if you do not take care of your desire." He knew that all too well. His wolf was begging to have a night of bliss. He knew it would be better to escape for the moment but he couldn't. The image of Akihito came to his mind. It wanted its mate; the one who carried part of him inside. He finally stated, "I will but not with you." He fixed himself up and walked out of the door without letting Takeru say a word. He couldn't bow down tonight.

As the night air hit him, his senses went wild on him. The desire was strong. Was it a good idea to go to the young wolf for his dark secret? Still, the boy was on his mind completely. He slid into his car, calling Suoh who told him Akihito did not leave. He drove down the road. There was no turning back. He never thought a night of passion would take over him alone finding another of his kind in this kind of way. He never thought he would have a litter to care and protect. If he knew that night, he could have prevented this from happening. Was he ready for all that was coming his way? It didn't matter. He swore to protect them. He stopped in front of the apartment, staring at the building.

He got out of his car and went inside. Tonight he needed his desire. It called for Akihito. He knocked on the door, hearing some colorful words from inside. He smirked as the door opened to face a man only in his boxers. Before a word could escape, he pulled the thin frame against his burning body, sealing those surprised lips into a kiss. Arms wrapped around his neck and the wildness came forward as Akihito jump on him, wrapping his legs around his waist. His desire was raging in the heat. He pushed Akihito inside as his foot slammed the door shut. He pushed Akihito against the wall, sliding his lips to the pale neck, biting at it. It wanted to mark its mate.

Akihito asked in a moan, "Whatttt bringssss youuuu hereeee?" He lifted his head, gaining a whimper. He whispered into the ear, "Tonight I want your wildness. I want to teach you more." He felt the heat, the lust, and desire. He could taste it on his tongue. The boy was lost to him. This never happened before. He set Akihito down on his feet. Those hazel eyes looked at him with desire, but he held a frown on his face and his nose was sniffing the air. Ah, so the senses were coming out more. He kissed the other, speaking, "An old friend came. Nothing for you to worry about." Akihito threw away any thoughts by the look on the face. He pulled the other into the bedroom.

Akihito asked as he told him to strip, "What am I learning tonight?" The other wolf couldn't stop the excitement in his voice and it made his lips pull up into a smirk. He laid the other down on the bed, taking his tie off and binding the boy's wrists together. He slowly licked down the skin, making him feel the heat and passion. Yes, he had people to settle his needs but no one compared to this boy. It hurt deep in his chest since there was one before Akihito that he couldn't protect and it thought he was his life time mate.

He shook his head to get away from those thoughts as he spoke to Akihito, "The safe word is banana." The hazel eyes glazed at him confused. He leaned his body on the nude one as he explained softly, "I tend to last a long time but sometimes my partners can't handle it. That word will make me stop." Akihito leaned kissing his lips softly as he mumbled against them, "I trust you." It was shocking to him but also got another meaning. The young wolf was telling him they were the same in desire.

He was shaken by the curious voice, "What is my lesson tonight?" It brought it him back to reality. He slowly ran his hand down the smooth skin, hearing the sweet sound escaping the boy's lips as he replied, "Patience." The body below him squirmed as he continued to dance his fingers over the smooth skin. He whispered, "Desirable." He gained a moan as he slid his finger over the hardened nipple. He played with it as the boy reacted in a pleasing way. He let his eyes glaze over the nude body, finding no fault to it.

He slid his hand lower and lower, feeling the goosebumps come over the boy's body. It was getting a rise in him as he realized he was giving this to Akihito. He swept across the cock, but didn't stay long. It gained him a soft whimper. The hazel eyes were watching his movements. He swept his hand down the thigh to the foot and back up. He was memorizing each part of the body. He knew he had to do more to protect his pack now, but would it be possible? He looked into Akihito and the boy was truly wild. Maybe that was got his body and desire higher than anyone else has done to him.

Akihito moaned, "Asamiiii." He was brought back to the act. He stood up, gaining the body trying to rise. He ordered, "Lay there and don't move." Akihito glared at him but did what he said. He unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. He could see the heat in hazel eyes. He smirked toward the boy who was wild and fierce. This will be his life time mate. He will never let the other go; never. Even hell wouldn't be able to pull them apart. He took off his pants and boxers. He saw a tongue lick at the pale lips. He smirked toward the boy who was filled with desire. He needed this tonight.

He asked, "What do you want?" Did he think Akihito would beg so soon? Akihito chuckled softly as he moved toward him. Akihito sat up and he was ready to command but the tongue licked at his length. So, it would seem his boy was going to show him instead. He had the plan to have this all night long. He had time to enjoy the simple pleasures. Beside his rough nature needed the release. He gripped the brown locks as the mouth descended over his hard cock. The heat was maddening, but it was pleasing. Akihito wasn't too skilled with the act but the boy had tricks up his sleeve with that talented tongue. He moved his hips back and forth, ensuring not to be too rough. He didn't want to hurt his mate. He froze as the moan sounded around his cock. The pleasure was building and his mate was just made for him it seemed.

He pulled back, hearing the pop sound when Akihito released his cock. Those hazel eyes were daze but also taunting him. Yes, he almost lost all control. He laid his mate back to the bed, teasing, "My little one has been holding back on our past counters." There was a smirk toward him and he licked at the lips. The moan was beautiful. As he bit at the lips, he stated, "You are going to be up all night with me." The small body squirmed against him. He saw the headboard and thought of some more fun. He untied the binds and tied the wrists to the headboard, gaining a soft whimper that sounded more desired than scared.

Akihito asked in a voice that was trying his own patience, "What are you going to do to me, big bad wolf?" He chuckled as he stood up. He grabbed his boxers, putting them on. He felt confused eyes on him. He grabbed his cell, hitting the number for Suoh. He walked out of the room to hear a loud shout of bastard. He smirked again. Tonight he was going to get the most of these dark desires out as he could. He opened the front door, grabbed his little surprise bag. He thanked Suoh and dismissed him. He locked the door as he moved back toward the room.

Akihito was squirming on the bed and he taunted, "Now, little one, behave. We have the whole night ahead of us." Those hazel eyes were back on him staring with fierceness that he felt his cock thicken more by the look. He walked toward the bed like a predator that he was. He leaned over the nude body, whispering as he tongue came out to play, "I am going to have you beg tonight." The body below him shivered but the smell was desire. The heat was returning to them. He went inside his bag grabbing the cock ring and placing it on his mate. The body moved to the side and a moan escaped. He stripped off his boxers, giving a warning, "Say the safe word when…" Akihito cut him off mid-sentence, "I don't need babying."

He took the lips into a passionate kiss. He ran his fingers across the smooth skin, taking in every moan. The voice was heavenly to his ears. He couldn't believe to find someone like this that connected to his other world. It was screaming to mark the boy again. He slowly slid his lips down to the neck, sucking at it. The pants and moans were music to his ears. He could only smell the scent of desire in the air. He bit at the chest, marking the pale body his. No one was going to take the boy away from him. He leaned up, gaining a whimper. He ran his hands over the body, enjoying each twist the boy would make.

He stood up, going to his bag, hearing some colorful words spilling from those teasing lips. He walked back over, stating, "Now, you have to behave." Akihito glared at him even though his eyes were totally into a daze. He ordered, "Spread your legs." Like his command, the young wolf did what was told. He slowly put a dildo into the opening hearing a sweat moan that sounded like a curse. He chuckled as he pulled it out and slowly entered it again, "Patience, my little one."

Akihito moaned out his name, "Asamiiii." It was pleasant. He forgot what it was like to hear it from someone who shared his bed more than a night. He slowly entered the dildo gaining another sweet moan. The sweat was rolling down the body as it twisted and turned to the pleasure. He kept the dildo inside as his fingers dance over the red skin that begged to be touched. He licked at the nipples, feeling the body buckle to him and a loud shout escaping the lips that tasted like a sweet dessert. He couldn't get enough.

He pulled back, gaining a whimper. He taunted, "Is there something you want, Akihito?" Akihito was dazed and unfocused. He pulled out the dildo gaining a soft moan. He replaced it with his fingers, taunting, "You are so wet already." Akihito twisted in the bed and he heard the wood creek by the young wolf pulling at the binds. He chuckled as he leaned over, "You are going to break it if you keep pulling at the binds." Akihito only moaned, "Asamiiiii. Yessss. Goddddd. Yessss. Ahhhh." He kept the pace of his fingers the same. He knew his young one was dying in the need of his desire fulfilled. If he was honest with himself, he was dying to be engulf in that heat.

He pulled out his fingers, thrusting his thick cock inside quickly. The shout was beautiful as the head board broke. Binds hands grabbed a hold of him. The nails were getting sharper as the wolf senses were taking over the boy. It dug in deep but he didn't care. He was being himself. He was letting all the business he lived in take over. He looked deep into dazed hazel eyes. There was no inch of fear or even ready to beg. He took off the cock ring which got a shout of his name, "Asamiiiiii!" He loved hearing his name being chanted. He thrust in and out.

He pulled out gaining a "Fuck!" He rolled onto his bed, taking the young wolf. He taunted, "Got to work for it tonight." He was enjoying the teasing and foreplay. Akihito slammed his hips down and he thrust up. The pace was quick but it seemed the young wolf was enjoying it. After all, he was yelling his pleasure. He grabbed the hips hearing a loud whimper. He ordered, "Slow down." Akihito shook his head at him, pleading, "No need…." Asami leaned up gaining a moan as his cock shoved further up the hole, whispering against the lips, "We are going to enjoy this all night long. Slow down, my little one."

Akihito slowed down with a whimper as his hands ran across the skin that seemed to burn like a fire. The heat was rising between them. Akihito would slow down, but try to speed up every few seconds. He grabbed the hips, warning, "I'll flip us over and take my time." Akihito did as he ordered as he enjoyed the view of being sucked up inside the young wolf. He bit at the lips, enjoying the tongue that came out to play with his. His desire was being fulfilled tonight. He flipped them back over, pounding into the boy who was meeting each thrust. His hands were busy marking the body that belonged to him now.

Akihito pleaded, "Asamiiiii pleasseee. Needddd…" He gave some mercy to the young wolf even though the safe word was never said. He swept his hand over the dipping cock that was craving the attention. He stroked to hear the voice go hoarse screaming to the air. The nails were back digging into his skin and it was beautiful. He pushed harder than before as the boy screamed out his release. He still needed more and continued to thrust in and out as the muscles around him tightened. He sealed the lips, biting at them. He wanted all there was to give. Within a few seconds, he released all his desire inside Akihito.

His body felt relaxed and even he was panting into the boy's ear. He rolled over, untying the binds. The smell of their act and blood filled the room and it was peaceful. He felt a head lean on his chest and he ran his fingers up and down the sweaty body. Akihito panted, "WoooW." He leaned over the body again and remarked, "Round two." Those eyes were teasing and asking for more. He had no plan of resting for the night. He ran his hand over the stomach, sensing everything was fine with the litter. He kissed the taunting lips.

The next day, he woke refreshed for a whole new day. He did his shower hearing a few swear words as his mate limped toward the bathroom. He heard footsteps and a knock at the door. He felt the need to ensure the safety of his mate, but he knew that the wildness in Akihito could pose a problem to him if he tries to control him. He heard voices arguing about Akihito. He went to the door and opened it to stare into two men's surprised eyes. He heard Akihito coming out of the shower, stating, "Damn pervert, I can't hardly walk." He moved to the side, letting the two males into the room to see Akihito go beat red.

The two males both laughed, "Damn Aki." Akihito stood there speechless and he walked toward him. The hazel eyes looked at him with a fierce look that made him want to take him there in front of the boy's friends. He grabbed the hand, placing his condo key in it as he whispered into the ear, "My pack deserves better than this place." Before an argument could escape as the lips parted to speak, he sealed them in a fierce kiss, claiming all that was his.

He walked out the door without saying another word. His cell phone went off and he sighed annoyed. He answered on the third ring, "Asami speaking." Kirishima replied, "I am sorry to bother you this early, Asami-sama, but Takeru-san refuses to leave until he sees you." He replied that he would be there in a few minutes. He tilted his head wondering what his old master wanted. He shook his head as he got into his car and drove away. Suoh was still at his post watching out for his beautiful wild mate. He will protect his pack at all cost and make no mistake with their lives ever again.

It took a little longer to get to Club Sion with the traffic. He forgot how annoyed he got getting to the business so early. He entered his club with his men bowing their heads toward him. He went up to his office, not even surprised to see Takeru sitting there with one leg crossed and his head leaning on his hand. He went to his bar, grabbing a drink. What was so important for the older male to come to him? Takeru stared at him as he sat down and he hated to admit it but it got under his skin. He broke eye contract like he always did. Why did he get affected by this one man?

Takeru made a statement that was true, "You desire was settled." He swore he heard shock in the voice but it was too quick for him to tell. A brown eyebrow rose questioning him without asking. This time it didn't work as he remarked on the visit, "What brings you here, Takeru-sama?" The man chuckled softly that was smooth as he remembered it. Takeru answered as he threw photos at him, "The underworld is being attacked by one of us." He looked at the photos and he could see it gruesome. Each body showed their throat ripped out of them, arms lost and lying next to the body. He set them down, asking, "Who do you…" Takeru cut him off, "I do not know, my dear Ryuichi but whoever it is means business. I am worry about you, my dear child."

He didn't care that his life was in danger. The image of the past came to play in his head, but now the image added another into the mix. He couldn't let Akihito be harmed. Was it a good idea to make him live with him or should he push him away? He spoke, "I need your help, master." Takeru's brown eyes widened for a second before they stared into his, showing he was going to listen to his request but never agreeing to the terms. He stood up, looking out the window as the brightness was shining for the whole world but him. He finally spoke, "I have a pack now and expecting a litter."

Takeru touched his arm but he made no move to get away from the older wolf. Takeru scent was still toxic to him. The older alpha finally whispered into his ear, "Dear child, I would move the mountains and the moon for you. I will stay in town." He heard the footsteps move away. He heard the door open and shut. He was making a deal with the devil to protect his pack, but he couldn't go back to the past.


	5. Chapter 5

A disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this tale.

Warnings: Smex, AU, OOC (maybe), MPREG.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: One night ruined him, but he had to find something within his world. He just might have found it, but is he ready for it?

Notes: Hello readers, sorry for the long wait for this story. Please enjoy it and please leave comments.

Akihito was ready for the interrogations as he witnessed the expressions on his friends' faces. He saw the file on Asami and shoved it in his drawer with the key handed to him. He sat down, waiting for the questions. Kou touched his arm, remarking, "I can see what has got you crazy with him, but is it safe for you?" Takato nodded his head toward him. He glanced out the window as he tried to figure out more lies to tell. Yes, he trusted Kou and Takato, but doesn't mean he told them everything. For goodness sakes, he wasn't even telling Sue about everything. He replied, "I'm careful." The discussion was over when Kou flopped onto the floor, stating about his new girlfriend. Takato looked ready to question, but it seemed he decided to keep quiet this time.

After ten minutes of hearing the stories of dates of Kou, Akihito laughed as Takato made a comment the relationship wouldn't last. He flopped onto his couch, telling, "Kou, go for a guy. These girls don't seem to value you." Takato spat out his drink and stared at him like he was insane. Kou laughed, "Speaking of dating a guy. Is that lover of yours good in bed?" By now, Takato was choking on his drink, which had him laughing. He replied, "He's a beast and all mine. Back off, Kou." Kou fell to the floor howling out his laughter while Takato finally made a statement, "I don't think he would go after…" He cut his friend off, "Kou's bisexual." The look on Takato's face was priceless and made him howl with Kou in laughter. It felt good to be away from everything for a little while.

Kou stopped laughing and replied, "Maybe. But let's forget about that today. I want to feel some fresh air." He couldn't agree more. It was beautiful out and he planned to take some great photos of the world. He grabbed his camera which gained two sets of eyes rolling in his direction. He didn't care as they piled out of the apartment. He wanted to enjoy some alone time. He didn't think being with Asami was bad. They did have some wild times, letting his wolf feel the freedom, but there were times he wanted to be free with his friends leaving all his problems behind.

He didn't care that Suoh was following them with the car. His friends didn't seem to notice that they were being followed. He was glad because he didn't want to answer harsh questions. He couldn't let them know about Asami's other life. The man had different lives and he wondered if he belonged. He shook his head, chasing away the thoughts. Today was freedom from his worries. He made his choice that meant protection for his pups.

Kou threw his arm around him, joking, "Come on, how is he in bed?" Takato looked at them with a look of fear. He pushed the arm off of him, stating, "You are never going to find out." Takato laughed as he walked ahead of them. Kou kept begging to be told, but he was having too much fun not telling. He knew Kou would never do anything to hurt him. It was just Kou is nosy and joking around. He stopped by the pond, taking out his camera as Takato snorted with Kou moaning out his pain to stand in one place for long. He snapped a photo of a bird coming to rest on the side of the pond. It was beautiful. He enjoyed that picture of corruption, but he didn't mind model jobs either. He wanted to take the picture no matter what.

Takato sat down on the bench while Kou complained every two seconds as he snapped photo after photo capturing the moment in time. He wanted to keep the memories for no one could predict if those memories would disappear from their mind. He shook his head, taking a photo by mistake. He growled as Kou tried to grab the camera, "You knew I was going to do this. So cool it." Kou replied with a smirk, "I will if you tell me the details of your man." He pushed Kou, who took a step back to prevent falling into the pond and laughed as he felt his face go red. Takato was laughing behind him.

He started to walk again with his two friends following. They were joking back and forth, remarking their youth. Every once in a while, he would feel the need to take a photo. Kou was still groaning about him bringing his camera. He didn't care. This was the moment he needed. He flopped onto the bench as Takato was talking to his wife on the phone who sounded a little ticked off about something. Kou was flirting with a girl, even if he said he had a girlfriend. He noticed that Kou was a player and loving the single life, even though he swore Kou wanted a relationship with Sue. He felt bad but knew it was best. Sue and Kou didn't match up. He didn't want to be in the middle of them. They both were good friends with him and didn't want to choose sides if a fight broke out.

He leaned his head back, taking some sky pictures. He wanted to remember every detail of life. He had to have the photos. He brought down his camera, looking into the viewfinder. There stood a tall man with very long silver hair that went for his ankles. The green eyes stared right at him like they were eating his soul. Suddenly he fell to the ground, grabbing his head in pain. It hurt so bad. It felt like it was destroying his brain. Takato got off the phone running to his side and Kou came to his side a second later. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew he felt the pain like never before. It felt like he was falling, unable to stop and keep his balance. He heard his name being called, but he couldn't answer back. He heard footsteps coming toward them and a calm voice, "Takaba-san." It shook him out as he saw Suoh leaning in front of him. He stood up with the help of his friends.

Before concern questions could be asked, his eyes dotted around the area, asking, "Where did that guy go?" He had to find him. Something told him, the man was the cause of his pain. Kou and Takato both questioned at the same time, "What guy?" Suoh stood in front of him, searching. He doubted Suoh knew who he meant, but guess it was his job to find anything dangerous. Takato broke him away from searching, "Maybe you should see a doctor." He snapped, "No!" He stopped from flipping more as he whispered weakly from the attack, "I want to go home." He never really had a home anyways. Suoh helped him walk out of the park, stating he had a car to drive him back. It didn't matter that his friends were left behind. He only wanted to be away from the public; safe.

It took only a few minutes to get to his apartment as Suoh helped him inside. He felt so weak. He needed to feel safe. It was haunting him. He feared of turning into his wolf form while in public. He entered his apartment with Suoh helping him to the couch. Suoh finally spoke, "I have to report this to Asami-sama. Who was this guy?" He looked into his hands, speaking, "I don't know. I can't remember what he looked like now." That was the reason he took so many photos in case his memory failed him. He heard Suoh on the phone as he leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. What was going on? He hasn't had an attack like that since he was thirteen. Why did he believe some strange guy was the cause of it? What did the man look like?

There was a knock at the door which Suoh answered right away. He watched as Takato and Kou ran to his side, asking many questions. It was getting too much for him and snapped, "Drop it." His friends shut their mouths as he closed his eyes. He tried to remember the guy's appearance and for the life of him, he couldn't remember. Suoh came back in the room with a glass of water for him. The emotions were unseen on Suoh's face. He grabbed the water, asking, "Is Asami coming?" Suoh, he noticed seemed uncomfortable about something, but answered him, "He will be here within an hour or two." He nodded his head, stating to his friends who were fussing over him, "I'm fine and I just want to sleep." Kou nodded his head while Takato was ready to argue with him, but thought otherwise. He heard them talking with Suoh but didn't hear their words. His eyes closed to shut out the world. He wanted Asami as the darkness claimed him to sleep.

He woke up sensing Suoh in the apartment, but there was no Asami. He stood up yawning as he asked, "Where is Asami?" Suoh answered, "He said he should be here soon." He nodded his head as he went into the kitchen, trying to find something to feed him. It seemed his pups were starving. He grabbed some meat that Sue left him and started to fry it up. He knew soon he would have to be faced with a doctor. He was terrified of seeing one because he didn't want people to know he was a wolf in disguise.

He sat down after Suoh ordered him to and the guard would make the food for him. He glanced out the window, thinking about what happened earlier in the day. There was a pain, but it was different than what he feels when going into his wolf form. He sighed deeply as he tried to recall the man he saw at the park, but his memory was blank. He never told anyone the true reason behind taking so many photos. He was sure Sue had an idea, but she never brought it up. He sighed again as the apartment started to smell with the food Suoh was cooking for him. He wanted Asami to feel safe. It needed to know he would be protected as well as their pups. His hand lay on his stomach, wondering about them.

The thoughts disappeared as the food was set before him. He started to eat and questioned, "What is Asami doing?" Suoh remained silent and it was annoying him. He heard the footsteps and the scent of his alpha. He couldn't help but smile around his food as his alpha came into the apartment. He sniffed the air, tilting his head toward Asami. It was getting jealous as new scents were masking its alpha. Asami walked to him, lifting his chin. Those gold orbs were staring him down, ensuring he was safe. He turned in the hand as it rubbed across his skin.

He finally asked, "Whose scent?" He knew he didn't want to know, but at the same time, it wanted to rip out the person's throat for touching its alpha. Asami took a deep breath but kept silent. He growled as the yakuza started to feed him. He remarked after a bite of food, "I'm not dropping it. There is that scent again, but stronger." Asami pushed his hair out of his face, finally speaking, "I was not always an alpha male, Akihito." It was confusing and he went to ask more questions, but lips sealed his making it calm down.

It didn't care at the moment. He was too stressed about earlier and needed to feel safe. He stood up, uncaring that Suoh was cleaning up the dishes. He wrapped his arms around his alpha. When the kiss was broken, he teased, "Want something?" His playful side decided to play. He didn't want to know about the scent or what it could mean. He didn't want to remember seeing a guy, but not remembering him or that his friends didn't see him. He didn't want to think in his mind going to the deep end. He had to forget them all. He slowly ran his hand down the strong chest, teasing, "I want to play." Asami remarked with a smirk, "Oh, I am sure you do. Suoh, you aren't needed now." He heard the door open and shut. He smirked toward his alpha as he moved toward the bedroom.

Piece by piece of clothing fell to the ground as he saw his alpha standing at the doorway. He never had a problem with his body and right now it was only built up his desire the way those golden orbs took his form in. He sat on the bed, spreading his legs to invite the alpha toward him. He watched as Asami started to take off his clothes while moving toward him. He still held a fear of seeing the guns, but it was something that couldn't be helped. He was staring straight into the body of strength that called for him. He ran his hand up the nude skin, trying to get the other scent away. Lips sealed his, making him like the way he wanted. He pushed up and pushed the alpha onto the bed. The eyes lit up in desire and amusement.

He climbed on top of the alpha, speaking in a desire filled voice, "I will wipe away that scent." Asami raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. He leaned down, his body touching the stronger one. The fireworks were flying as large hands started to mold against him, making him squirm. He moaned as both of their manhoods rubbed against each other. It was heavenly. His lips started to work on the neck. He refused to let another scent take over his alpha. He will put his scent everywhere until the other was gone.

He decided to forget everything as rough lips started to mark his neck at the same time. It was driving him up a wall. He ran his hands down over the hard muscles, feeling the heat and passion. He never met anyone who had the desire like him. More proof that Asami was made for him and had the right to say he was alpha to him. He moved his head, sealing the rough lips into a kiss. Asami was having his way, but at the same time letting him play his game. When the kiss was broken, he was the only one panting, trying to gain oxygen into his lungs.

Asami flipped them over. The game was done for. His alpha wanted and he will follow every demand. Lips slid down to his nipples, biting and blowing on them. He groaned as he gripped the black hair. He didn't care that he was messing up the perfect hair. His body was squirming begging for the wild passion. He thrust up when his cock was licked like a lollypop. Hands held down his waist as the heat engulfed his private part. He barely could see with the white lights flashing around him. He howled out his pleasure, uncaring if the neighbors heard him.

He hoarsely said, "I'm…" He heard a loud pop as Asami pulled away. He whimpered from the loss. He groaned as he felt a large cock near his rear. He tried to move, but his hips were being held down. He pleaded, "Asami." His legs were lifted and in one go, the cock shoved into him. He howled, "Asami!" It was hard and wild. The pleasure was building. Every time he was close, Asami would slow down. He dug his nails into the tan flesh, begging, "Asami…. Asami… please…" Asami whispered into his ear, "Lessons, my little one."

He shook as the pleasure started to build again. He whimpered and dug his nails deeper into the skin as the pace slow down. He begged like a dog in heat; maybe he was, "Pleaseeeee. Need. To…" A large hand wrapped around his wet cock. The sounds that came in the room were so loud to his ears. He heard skin hitting skin and the wet, slippery sound of his pleasure building to the point of mind blown. He howled as he released all over them. He fell to the bed as Asami kept riding out his release.

Asami rolled to the side after pulling out. He felt empty. He noted that Asami laid his hand on his stomach. He curled closer to his alpha, asking, "Are they ok?" Asami nodded his head and kissed his forehead. He smiled toward the one who would protect him. A sheet came around, cleaning the mess between them. He asked, "You do have another?" Asami sighed deeply and remarked, "Nothing but an embrace, happened." He frowned as he hissed, "That isn't my question. Answer me." Asami growled back, "Sleep now." It submitted in two seconds, even as he tried to fight it. He curled closer to his alpha as he felt the rage. It wanted to obey always.

Everything stopped as a deep male voice belittled, "Ryuichi that is no way to talk with your mate." He grabbed the blanket tossing it over himself and Asami. He glared as he smelled the scent of the man. He hissed, "Why are you here?" The man chuckled, "Well, I see why you have gone to him, Ryuichi." It wanted to change and go after the intruder. Asami sighed, "Takeru-sama, you are early."

He looked between the two and he stood up with the sheet wrapped around his body. He felt the tears roll down his face as anger and betrayal entered his body. He growled, "Go fuck somewhere else." He went running out the door but was caught by Takeru, who was strong. He kicked out, hissing, "Let me go!" Takeru stated calmly, "No. Stop before you hurt the pups, little one." For some reason, it stayed still. The voice was so commanding. Asami took him into his strong arms and he sobbed against the bare chest. It was so confused as much as he was.

He watched as Takeru sat down with a bag. He kept near Asami, refusing to go near the stranger alone, let Asami go toward him. Takeru remarked, "I am a doctor for our kind. I am here to ensure you and the pups are in top shape." He still made no move. Takeru demanded, "Get over here now." His wolf side obeyed even as he tried to fight it. Why was it listening to someone else? It should only listen to Asami who was leaning against the wall with his boxers on. He sat on the edge of the bed, holding the sheet close to him.

Takeru replied, "I'm not going to bite." He still made no move. His eyes were staring at Asami. He felt the sheet slowly inch off of him. He kicked out. Takeru was glaring at him from the floor. It slightly laughed at the other man. _It served him right_. He thought. Asami walked toward him, holding him close. It settled down a bit as he Takeru stood up. The sheet was pulled off him in two seconds. He did hear Asami growl when Takeru looked at him longer than needed. It felt protected as arms wrapped around him. Takeru teased, "I can't help admire a form like his, dear Ryuichi."

Asami hissed lowly, "Back off." Takeru stared at Asami while he tried to figure what was going on and stated, "Settle down or another lesson is in order." Everything went silent in the room as he crawled on the bed, grabbing some boxers. Luckily Asami cleaned them up with the other sheet on the floor, but he still felt a mess. It was confusing on how Asami shut his mouth in a second. What lesson? Takeru pointed and ordered, "Now, you get over here little one. Let's check on the pups."

He looked at Asami who nodded his head. He went toward the edge of the bed, being told to lie on his back. He lay down on the bed, feeling the weight of Asami near him. It eased the tension in its body. He felt a cold hand run across his stomach, making him jump slightly. Takeru sighed, "It is fine. I'm not going to do anything to you or the litter." He stayed still as much as possible as the checkup began. He grabbed a hold of Asami's hand to calm it down. He was still confused by this man. He wanted information, but his litter came first.

Takeru spoke as he continued to do his checkup on him, "The litter seems fine. I am sensing four pups." He sat up, smiling as he questioned, "Can you tell me what I am having? Boys, girls, or mix?" Takeru chuckled softly at him, "I am afraid I will not be able to tell that yet." He frowned about the information. He was in his alpha's arms again as he checked on. He squirmed and growled at Takeru. The man's scent was driving him crazy. He hated it.

Takeru broke his thoughts as he spoke to Asami, "Ryuichi, usually most of our kind fall prey to me. This one is special." He kicked out, but this time, Takeru was quick to move out of the way. Takeru glared at him. Instead of backing down to an alpha, he sneered at the other. Asami kept his arms around him. It prevented him from assaulting the other. Takeru spoke coldly, "You need to get a lease for this one, Ryuichi." He squirmed in the hold. It wanted to attack. It wanted to tear out the man's throat and show it to its true alpha as a prize. He growled in warning as Takeru took a step toward him. He lunged forward, ready to bite. He smelt blood. It seemed he succeeded with his attack.

Asami growled, "Behave, Akihito." He whimpered as he curled close to his alpha. He felt the shock and rage bottle in one emotion. He licked at Asami's face, trying to ease his alpha. He didn't like Takeru. Takeru sighed, "I will leave you. He and the litter are very healthy at this stage. Remember the time of birth, he will go into his wolf form to have them." He heard nothing but the door. The scent was still in his room. He jumped out of the arms of his alpha. He grabbed some fresher and sprayed the entire room. He usually couldn't stand it, but he didn't want that disgusting scent in his room.

He turned to look at Asami and growled, "Who was he?" Asami stood up, walking to him. He didn't make a move. He was fighting on the issue. Arms wrapped around him, holding him in a warm embrace. He hissed, "Answer me." Asami kissed his forehead, sighing, "He is the one who made me, my alpha."


End file.
